Elemental Transfusion
by Fundindar
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess have split up, but Finn still feels for her. To what end will he go to to be with her? And will he go to far? Finn and FP now 18. Finn x Flame princess. Rated T just in case. Rate however you want, but most of all, ENJOY! (First fanfic)
1. Ch1, The Dilemma

**First fanfic, Finn x Flame Princess, might be a little slow for the first couple chapters but I'll try my best to make it interesting! And unlike other authors, rate however you want! If you wish to criticise my work, GO AHEAD! Any reviews and/or criticism would be a lot of help! **

**-Fundindar **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters, places or any other aspects of this story APART FROM any OCs I might add and the plot and ideas.**

S_et about 1 month after Finn and flame princess were in a relationship for about 3 years before Finn was dumped and was told to come back when he was more mature._

_Finn and FP were both still at tier 1_

_Finn and FP are now both 18._

_Jake has been out traveling the corpse of earth with Lady Rainicorn for six and a half months (they don't have any pups yet in this story). He promised only to be at the absolute maximum 4 months. Finn was starting to worry about him which meant that he was distracted and distant and started then losing sleep. Flame princess, after a particularly stressful day approving requests from the numerous inhabitants of the flame kingdom, judging the petty crimes and generally attepting to look confident and fearless, was especially bitter and bad tempered. So when Finn walked in to the throne room in the late afternoon bleary and overtired, FP let her pent-up anger out at the hero, angry at him for not being able to cheer her up and stating that he was 'too immature' and oblivious to other people's points of view for her. banishing his body from the flame kingdom, before growing to her massive form and lobbing him out of the palace._

_Finn landed in the grasslands, his magical armour saving him from the worst of the fall and burns, sadly, however, damadging it beyond repair. Now, about a month later, Finn blames himself and is starting to go a little crazy, what with Jake and Lady Rainicorn missing, and the break-up._

_He is convinced that flame princess is distancing herself from the human because the flame shield is the only, limited way of him seeing her, and even then, if they tried to kiss each other, being natural opposites (as princess bubblegum informed him) it meant that FP's elemental matrix became over-exited, and her, being the most powerful flame elemental in all of Ooo, and indeed maybe the whole of earth, would burn through the earth's crust, and proceed to destroy the earth's solid core, leading to planetary implosion._

* * *

Finn woke, before sunrise, and jumped out of bed.

Not because he was feeling happy or reinvigorated, quite the contrary, he just wanted to escape the dreams he had been having that night. He quickly dressed in his least singed clothes and, completely ignoring the shower, went down to the kitchen, grabbing an ancient biscuit on his way out the door.

He proceeded to walk to the small forest that was overlooked by the tree fort and started training with the cursed grass blade permanently wrapped around his lower fore-arm. As he trained, he tried to put his latest worries out of his mind. But, no matter how hard he trained, he could not muster up the concentration to even attempt the shadowless thrust.

Frustrated, he aimed a kick at a slightly small, moss covered boulder. He grunted in pain and heard a small click from underneath the ankle deep grass and a small fissure rumbled into being next to the boulder. Relieved for something to take his mind off his problems, he jumped down the hole without even checking it, he already knew it was a dungeon that he had not explored as of yet.

* * *

FP focus

The king of the fire kingdom sat gloomily at her throne, (known as flame princess only by the closest of friends) watching as one of the handmaidens walked into the hall carrying a pile of fire proof papers that she placed on a flat stone to the left of the steps leading up to the platform which the princess's throne stood upon, which, since Finn stopped helping her with the responsibilities of being a monarch of a kingdom, the stone platform was, depressingly lonely.

The princess sighed, and stood up stretching, suddenly, her body broke into two separate flames which flew to the bottom of the steps and rejoined with an audible bang, and she sat down at the stone table, preparing herself for her least favourite task as the ruler of her kingdom.

Finally at the final request, FP skimmed over it, seeing that the sender was requesting permission from the ruler to import a small supply of candy iron from the candy kingdom to make a new oven. Annoyed at such a petty request, she stamped it hard with the royal coat of arms (a crossed flaming sword and spear and a Phoenix glaring at the viewer) and an 'approved by the king' imprint.

Glad to be over with the most uninjoyable part of the day, she flopped back in the chair, and prepared to walk out to the flaming gardens, one of the seven wonders of Ooo, to wind down. She stood up and looked over her shoulder to tell Finn that she had finished, before realising that he was not there and would probably never be there again, after they had treated each other. A knot grew in her stomach and she could feel tears begin to form. She stood, and very unkingly like, sprinted from the room, holding her head in her hands.

She needed to be out of there before the tears started falling and she appeared weak in front of the palace staff and her subjects. She reached outside via a back door, and as soon as she was outside flew from the ground, leaving a stream of fire in her wake and a small spattering of flaming tears.

**A/N**

**So, first chapter, this is a short chapter laying down the basic back story about how FP needs someone and how Finn still feels for her. Review as fairly as you wish. Have a nice day/evening/afternoon/night/morning! **

**-Fundindar**


	2. Ch2, New Ideas

**SO, after the ****success (in my opinion) on the first night of publishing the first 1,000 words of this fanfic, I decided to continue uploading. the reason these have been so frequent is because me and my family drove up to Sydney for my grandmother's 80th birthday. I had my iPad so I pretty much wrote the first few chapters or so on it. Please feel free to post a review, it helps me a lot.**

**-Fundindar**

* * *

Finn focus

The dungeon was a kind of maze, a never changing labyrinth of dead ends and corridors. Finn pretty much, not wanting the adventure to be over too quickly, wandered in random directions until he found a locked door. Spotting a perfect opportunity to practice the technique rattleballs taught him, he stood a good distance from the door and took a running start, then before he was about 4 metres from the door, concentrated his mind as far as he could, and thrust his grass blade at the door.

It did not even quaver.

He stood up strait again, disappointed, and walked towards the door, and deftly chopped the lock from the door and walked into the 'room'.

Except that, it was more like a massive, underground stronghold, built into the back wall of the ginormous slightly glowing cavern. The 18 year old human glanced around in amazement at the discovery, marvelling at the design.

A perfect defence, a massive, shifting maze, where enemy forces could be lost or destroyed with ease, a hidden entrance, probably more, and then, finally, a massive citadel to shelter in if the opposing side gained access to the inner cavern.

Finn, after quick inspection, noticed two enterences to the massive castle.

One, was a massive, solid oak door. The other, a slightly smaller enterence that had been smashed in. The damage however, looked to be done a while ago, as the slightly blue tinged glowing moss that was all over the walls providing light for the adventurer to see by, was growing over what Finn guessed was the remainders of the destroyed door.

Without thinking twice, the hero started jogging to the broken enterence. As he got closer to the abandoned castle, he more and more admired the craftsmanship. The towers were sweeping and elegant, while the walls were topped with spikes with gaps wide enough for a defender to shoot through, and the battlements were wide enough for two people to stand behind and cover or re load.

Finn reckoned that the castle was built pre mushroom war, scratch that, centuries pre mushroom war, as his experience of his own kind's buildings to know that this would be a square block of stone, or a long piece of concrete. Not the sweeping towers and elegant walls that were behold to him.

He searched through the castle for ages, mostly finding empty rooms or caved-in passageways, before stumbling across the stronghold's vast library.

To Finn's great surprise most of the books in the massive room were preserved quite well.

He picked up three books from the nearest shelf picked up and lit a candle, then sat down at one of the tables. He glanced at the titles, and seeing that they were in the script that was taught to him by flame- he quickly quenched the thought of the princess from his mind and sat down to read the books.

The first one was titled advanced astronomy and astrophilosophy Finn quickly laid that one to the side and glanced at the second book.

The title was _Elemental Transfusion_.

This title still seemed a little complicated, but the idea intrigued him, as if it had ignited a spark somewhere deep inside is mind. He quickly skimmed through the pages of the book. The basic idea was to complete a scientific process to change the make-up of an object.

Say to turn water into fire or - he stopped, staring at the pages.

This theory, and it was nothing more than that, gave him an idea, he stood up quickly accidentally nocking his candle onto one of the books. The ancient pages went up like tissue paper, Finn cried in dismay and tried to grab the book from the table, however only managing to tear a few pages from the book before it too, went up in flames.

The dry mustiness of the library suddenly became a great danger to Finn, and he stared in horror as the red flames licked up the sides of several bookshelves, the heat was suddenly stifling, and Finn broke from his trance and grabbed a random book from the wall, as suddenly the peaceful library became a scary death trap.

But he was not safe yet.

The citadel was made of the strange material and a kind of wood. And he could already feel the flames burning through the door and the walls. He resolved, that while this ancient castle may hold many secrets and treasures, it was not worth risking his life over.

He sprinted in what he thought was the way to the exit, weaving around small groups of flames, trying to keep the paper away from the destructive inferno. Finn reached back to open his backpack, only to be met by the searing pain of a burn. He cried in dismay and tried to pat out the flames in on his backpack. He finally reached the enterence to the citadel only to stare in horror as the entire roof of the enterence hall caved in.

* * *

All he could remember was kicking and burning.

Finn regained consciousness outside the still-burning, mangled wreckage of the citadel. He sat up, staring wordlessly at the destruction.

He hated himself.

All that knowlege, secrets and possible loot, wasted, never to be seen again.

That's when he remembered the books he had been holding. He searched around for them, and seeing them a little way off, walked over and picked them up.

He looked at the pages he had torn out. It was a little sketchy, but it outlined the main theoretical process of the transfusion. He was amazingly lucky. He read it over again and, seeing that it was a combination of a sort of science-magic, cringed. It would be really hard to pull this off.

But it would be worth it. Glancing at the random book he pulled of the only not destroyed shelf, he felt a jolt of happiness as he read the title.

_ Basic Combat - Base Spells_

He sat down to the light of the burning castle to read the book.

Within the hour he had read the book and was now practicing with the spells he had learnt. There was a basic energy one, which involved firing sharp energy shards from about two inches from the palm of his hand.

He had fun with this one, firing the blue streaks of light all over the place, sticking into the walls, fading if they went to far from their source.

Another was fire, which involved clicking your fingers and then spreading your palm, but he could not get the hang of it and could only manage small sparks. (He decided that, while not what he was aiming for, was still usefull for lightning campfires).

The last was water, which he couldn't use at all, and became very frustrated trying to get it to work. Before making his way back up to the surface, he opened his backpack, deciding to check for the damage. There wasn't much left. His spare (non ripped) clothes were now ex-clothes, which would have looked more fitting on a zombie. There was one candy bar, which he scoffed down, suddenly hungry. But the rest of the bag was beyond repair and useless. So Finn left it up against the wall. He started making his way up a stairway he had found when looking for the dropped items.

He climbed for a while, finally reaching a dead end and a chain hanging from the left wall. He pulled the chain, and, with a grinding noise, a small fissure appeared, not much unlike the one he entered from. He climbed out of the small hole and looked around. He noticed that he had emerged in the cotton-candy forest that was in the candy kingdom. He turned around as he heared what he thought was an animal's guttural growl, but turned out to be the fissure re-sealing itself.

Finn started walking towards the candy kingdom's only city, deciding to confront the princess that resided there now because he was already close and 'why not?' He started doing what he had not done in ages and started whistling an old song from a record he had found and got working when he was exploring the junk yards around Ooo.

**A/N**

**OK, so that's another chapter! Let me know if you want to hear more about the tales of Finn and his love life! Also tell me if you want longer or shorter chapters - I NEED TO KNOW! -**

**And also tell me if you want more of FP's point of view, more of Finn, or about equal amounts in each chapter. I'm leaving a lot up to you guys as this is (hopefully) still quite early in the story.****  
**

**Heaps of thanks to Robert (guest) purple ice queen and guest for reviewing my story AS I SLEPT (I live in Australia)**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-Fundindar**

**PS, I love Finn's new sword!**


	3. Ch3, Failed Confrontations

**SO, another chapter written. I'll try to keep this up (a chapter a day) so don't be surprised if the next few are shorter than the rest. Because I had the first two and 1/2 written already. Tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions post a review or a private message, if you have any questions i'll try my best to answer them.**

**Have a nice read!  
-Fundindar**

**FP focus**

The princess begrudgingly emerged from her fitful sleep of the previous night, to be met by the cool volcanic air. The temperature would be stifling for a human or candy person (or any other non basic elemental) but it was cool for the fire kingdom, and she was content with that.

She stretched, and her body became engulfed with flames, revealing her wearing a red dress that trailed behind her when she walked, and, glancing at the mirror she spied the feral shape her hair was in, and quickly changed it to a more respectable hair-do.

She opened her bedroom door and started the long route through the palace to the throne room. She, honestly, preferred the house made for her by Finn, because it- she stopped herself mentally and physically, stopping dead in the hallway. She couldn't think about her lost love so early on the day, otherwise she would be bitter and grumpy for the rest of the morning and, if the kingdom was unlucky, stretch out into the afternoon.

So, for the sake of the kingdom, she refocused her mind on more important matters.

She was informed, after she sat down at her increasingly lonely throne, that there had been a series of raids on some of the towns bordering the rock kingdom. Also, the messenger added as an after-note, cinnamon bun would be returning from his holiday in the candy kingdom.

The princess, noticeably happier from that snippet of information, began the day's work with enthusiasm.

Later that day, at about noon (specific times have not been reinvented yet in Ooo) there was a fanfare of trumpets as the massive doors leading into the throne room opened and cinnamon bun walked in, coated by his ever present flame shield. He bowed to the king, and after the formalities were over, walked up the steps and greeted the king more casually.

"Good morning princess" he stated in his slightly corny voice.

"Good morning cinnamon bun" she replied lamely, not in the mood for his slightly unintelligent conversation. The only reason she had been happier this morning was the slight change in the never ending loop of her life.

Cinnamon bun took his place at the base of the steps leading to the throne and time did what it did best - it passed.

At the end of the day, as the blazing orange sunset light came through the high windows and shone on the already red walls and floors, creating the happy effect of the floors and walls being molten lava. People started filtering off into the various rooms of the palace and out the front doors of the throne room.

The princess stood up, stretched, and was about to turn around and walk out into the gardens to admire the sunset, when she felt a coldness behind her.

"Not now cinnamon bun" she sighed, and took a step in the direction of the door before the knight stated in a tone of voice she had not heard before:

"My lady, we need to talk about your rule."

FP stopped in her tracks, "w-what did you say?" She spluttered. her body temperature had dropped several degrees.

The knightly pastry suddenly looked very taken aback, and rushed to redeem himself

"I don't mean it that way! I'm sorry if I worried you" the bun started "but it has come to my attention that your performance as ruler has dropped off significantly after the 'Finn escapade' and I am worried about your mental health. You need another person in your life to occupy yourself with. A lover, or even a close friend, anything! You just need something to focus on other than lost love." The candy person stated.

The princess was riveted to the spot, her eyes closed. Cinnamon bun took this opportunity to continue.

"I am not very intelligent, and am a lot older than you, so cannot fill this role, but I am seriously worried about your mental state. If you continue like this, then people may see you unfit to rule the kingdom. There could be an uprising." He finished lamely.

The princess suddenly stood bolt upright. Flames in her eyes. The pastry recoiled, then the bun noticed that it was tears he saw.

Flame Princess knew he was right, and she realised that the emotional distress she had been feeling had, in fact, been corrupting her decision making. She suddenly bolted from the room, starting to fly to make her progress faster to the bedroom, were she could escape. She knew he was right, and she knew he was being honest, the law that she had put in place had made sure of that. She just wished he _wasn't_. She wasn't sure she was ready to move on, let alone start another relationship. Heck, she didn't even know _how_ to start a relationship. She was sure that there were many worthy young elementals in the kingdom that wanted to be with _her,_ but the problem was she didn't want to be with _them._ She lay down in bed with her dilemma, compiling a list of the male fire elementals she knew in the kingdom, and on a scale of one to ten whether she would like to be with them.

The results were depressing.

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn was walking towards the candy city when he heard the scream.

He suddenly stood bolt upright, alert, ready.

Then it came again, and Finn started sprinting towards the place he had last heard it.

He suddenly came upon the candy grave-yard, and, upon further inspection, spied a pink candy person running away from a group of the toxic creatures that sometimes rose from their graves.

Finn was astonished to see that it was, in fact, princess bubblegum, in her white lab coat and goggles running from the gaining monsters. Finn started sprinting over when he tripped, rolled, and stood up in a fighting stance looking for the thing that tripped him.

at that moment he looked down and saw a rotten fist sinking into the ground with the pages outlining the transfusion process gripped in it's fist.

Finn cried out in dismay, torn between helping the princess or helping himself. Shouting a war cry, he extended his grass blade and stabbed it into the ground were he last saw the hand.

Hearing the satisfying sound of flesh parting, he started to dig feverishly at the ground trying to find the hand holding his papers.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" The noise Bonnibel made was a sound only made from pure and utter terror.

Finn whipped around and what he saw made him gasp. The toxic monsters were climbing up a small tomb to get to PB. PB was missing half her left arm and a lot of her hair. Finn sprinted towards her and yelled, "HEY ZOMBPOOPS" immediately, the monsters stopped crawling up the building and turned to him.

Finn brandished his cursed weapon.

"COME AT ME!" He screamed in the zombies direction.

"Finn, don't kill them again!" PB yelled at him "They are my dead subjects!"

"oh, Grod" Finn cursed as the monsters started to shamble towards him.

Finn retracted his weapon, watching as the strands of grass slithered around his arm, giving him an idea.

He willed the sword to extend again, but without the sharp blade. The sword extended, but didn't become sharp. Finn giggled as he was able to move the long strands of grass around with his mind.

"FINN FOCUS" The candy monarch yelled at him.

Finn looked up to see the monsters nearly upon him. He cursed and stood in a fighting stance, the two long strands blowing in the non-present breeze. Once the first monster shambled within a metre of Finn, he whipped his sword hand through the air, the one of the strands of grass wrapping itself around the monster's torso. he then proceeded to fling it into a nearby open grave. as a second monster came closer, the second strand flung the toxic being up in the air, before laying it in another grave. Finn saw the first monster start to climb out of it's grave, but Finn willed one of the strands of grass to smack it across the jaw, to Finn's delight, the zombie fell back into the grave, knocked out.

Finn proceeded to fight the monsters like this for the next minute or so. By the end, each of the monsters was back in it's grave, stunned.

Finn turned, panting and recalled the strands of grass to his arm. They wrapped themselves around his fore-arm.

Finn suddenly stood up and ran over to PB, who was now lying on the ground. "You alright peebles?" Finn enquired.

The princess's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, I'm fine" The monarch stood and produced a vial of clear liquid and gave it to the hero.

"Drip one drop of this on all of the dead citizens, it will return them to their original form."

"Princess, we need to get you back to the kingdom, I-"

"Just save the people first." The princess persisted groggily. "I'll be fine for a bit more"

"Well if you say so." said Finn, who proceeded to quickly place a drop of the potion onto each of the monsters he had just fought.

Finn ran back to the princess, (who had drifted into unconsciousness) and carrying her bridal style, walked back to the candy kingdom.

**So, once again, post a review or a private message if you want to see more of FP or Finn or if you want me to have more action or, really WHATEVER! I'm open to suggestions!**

**Have a good one  
-Fundindar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the rest of the Jazz, just any OCs and my ideas and plot.**


	4. Ch4, The Beginning of the Beginning

**So, Im gonna cut to the chase, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn was pacing nervously in the waiting room, waiting (as you'd expect) for the princess to be in a stable enough condition to talk.

"Princess Bubblegum is out of intensive care and has been moved to ER, Finn the Human is being requested by the patient."

Finn walked to the doors leading into the wards as a nurse opened them and showed Finn to recovery.

"She is in here, but she is still weak so no longer than 5 minutes" the nurse whispered.

Finn thanked her and walked into the room.

Princess Bubblegum was lying on a bed, her left arm in a bucket of what looked like to Finn, bubblegum. As he walked over to her she looked up and smiled, that's when Finn saw all the smaller bandages around her abdomen and, hair?

"Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner" Finn said sadly.

"I wanted to ask you about that Finn." The Princess looked worried "I have two questions that I would like you to confirm with me. I'm guessing that the reason you were coming to the kingdom was to see me, is that true?"

"Yes, I was coming to see you when I heard your scream from the graveyard"

"And that leads me to my second question" Finn bit his lip "After I had climbed up onto the tomb of Mr Pastry, I screamed out your name, I must have been really terrified, and didn't know you were there, but then I saw you digging around in Mrs Cornish Pastries grave before you jumped up and neutralised my failed experiment." PB looked at Finn sternly "Finn, this may sound dumb, but were you grave robbing? And if not, why were you digging up Mrs Cornish Pastries grave?

Finn cursed under his breath "I completely forgot about that princess, and it't probably gone by now, but I need your help. I was doing a dungeon crawl to try and take my mind off some of the problems i've been having lately, and I found this massive underground cavern with a castle in it. I looked around in it for a while and found a library. Seeing that it was in a script I could read, I grabbed a book from the wall and started reading. I tore two pages from this book and walked up some stairs to the surface and was gonna ask you about the theory I had when I heard your scream." Finn sighed, "I was running towards you and I tripped, when I stood up, one of the hands of the toxic monsters had the pages in it's fist and was sinking into the ground, I was digging around for it when you screamed."

The Princess looked thoughtfully at Finn. "Would you be able to go back to the dungeon and retrieve the rest of the book Finn?"

Finn looked uneasily at the princess. "I, huh... kinda burnt down the whole place on accident"

"Ah, well that makes it hard then"

At that moment, The nurse walked back into the room and barked at Finn to get out and give the princess some rest.

"I'll go a have a look in the graveyard princess, see ya!"

"Bye Finn" The Princess said drowsily, yawning, then rolling over, snoring loudly.

Finn cringed a bit, then smiled at the unconscious monarch and closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

The Princess hadn't had much sleep that night, tossing and turning, thinking about her rule.

By morning however, she had only had roughly 2 hours of sleep and was definitely not in the mood for ruling that day.

After sunrise, she awoke to someone nocking furiously on her door.

"MY KING, GET OUT OF BED"

They had forgotten their place.

"DON'T YOU DARE WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT." She screamed, getting hotter and angrier by the second "I AM THE KING, I CAN WAKE UP HOW I WANT, WHEN I WANT" She was so angry that she blasted apart her door, and the royal armour appearing on her body, stalked out of the room, her flames touching the ceiling. She suddenly grew big enough to fill the hallway, the terrified messenger almost feinting in terror. Seeing this, the Princess calmed down, but only a bit.

In a much quieter voice FP said "I will not kill you if you notify everyone that I am having a day off. Also tell cinnamon bun to come up here immediately.

The terrified messenger staggered a metre then full out sprinted down the corridor, as if expecting a fire ball to fly and hit him.

FP Sighed, and walking back into her room, discarded the uncomfortable armour and donned an angry red dress, and sitting in front of her mirror, decided that she wear her hair long down her back, like a fiery mane. She sat down, expanding her consciousness to the rest of her room and meditating.

A minute later, her advanced hearing picked up signals from the hallway that notified her someone was running down it, coming to a halt, panting heavily, wait for 10 seconds, then jus as he was about to knock, she said, "come in Cinnamon Bun"

There was a surprised intake of breath, then he opened the door and looked into her room.

He was surprised to see the Flame King sitting in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. When she heard him gasp slightly, she retracted her consciousness. It looked like a red mist was absorbed into her body. She stood up and smiled at the candy person.

"Cinnamon Bun, I need your help with something."

"A-Anything milady" The knight stammered.

"I took heed of your words last night, and want to hold a tournament to see who could become the leader of the army, as our nation sorely needs one."

"B-But milady, aren't you the leader?"

The princess sighed, "Cinnamon bun, i'm 18, and have no experience with wars or fighting, we need someone else, a...young person." The bun noticed a flash in her eyes as she said the last words.

"Well what do you need me for? With all due respect princess of course"

"I need you to help me advertise and plan the event CB."

"Of course princess. Of course."

* * *

**Is that enough for a chapter? seems a bit short. OK, Here's some more Finn because I love you guys.**

* * *

**Finn ****Focus**

Finn arrived at the gates to the graveyard and looking in, saw that they had been locked shut after the 'toxic zombie' incident. Apparently, the candy people didn't like their monarch half eaten alive. Finn chuckled at the thought and nimbly climbed up and jumped the fence.

The stench was almost enough to make him turn back.

It smelt as though someone had dumped a lifetime supply of used socks down his nose.

But it did tell him one thing, in fact two things.

1) The zombies were walking around again, and

2) His nose would be useless.

Finn carefully picked his way around the 'final' resting point of many candy citizens until he came to the oddly shaped one that said MRS CORNISH PASTRY ingrained in block writing. he looked down, and annoyed, looked into the empty grave.

Finn cursed and started walking deeper into the grave-yard. That's when he laid his eyes on one of the zombies that had risen again. He looked away, disgusted, at the greed fluid gushing from it's eyes and mouth. Looking back, he glanced at it's hands. To his delight, he noticed it was carrying the pages from the book he had dropped.

Then his smile faded from his face. How would he be able to stun the monster and retrieve the pages before the being belched it's toxic juices onto the precious parchment?

He frowned at the monster and then he remembered the weapon that was permanently attached to his fore arm.

"I'l just reach over there and grab it!" Finn whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the monster looked up and snarled at Finn, who quickly extended the whip-like version of his sword and smacked the monster across the face.

To his annoyance, instead of stunning the monster, the head fell clean off.

Green liquid spurted from the neck as Finn prayed to Glob that it didn't destroy the paper.

The monster, which had not fallen over, suddenly clutched the pages to it's chest and ran away from him

"HEY, COME BACK" Finn yelled and, retracting his cursed grass, started running after the monster. The chase led Finn deeper and deeper into the gave yard. Finn, starting to get worried now, noticed skeletons watching him from behind grave stones and small hills. Some had flesh on them, some didn't, one thing that they all had though, was a weapon of some kind. Some of the monsters had bows and quivers on their backs, others had swords and shields, or just swords.

Finn, not wanting to linger here any longer than normal, lashed out with his sword, (which had become long and sharp with his mental command) and separated the monster he was following's legs from it's body. It fell to the ground and didn't move again. Finn, working quickly, turned it over and stuffed the pages into his pocket.

He looked up and gasped in surprise.

The monsters that had been watching him were now walking down slowly from various hiding places. Surrounding him.

Finn extended his grass blade and stood in a fighting stance trying to keep all of his enemies in sight at the same time. He was constantly looking around the circle for a gap or weakness in the ever increasing in size army of undead. As they got closer, Finn heard a high pitched laughing from the tallest tomb in the grave yard. A thin figure was standing on top of it. Finn was now terrified. He could find no foreseeable way of getting out of the graveyard, dead or alive.

Suddenly, he had a thought. He squinted over at the figure. That voice sounded familiar.

Then it hit him "HEY MARCELINE, CALL OFF YOUR SOLDIERS PLEASE" Finn shouted at the distant figure. Praying that he was right.

"Finn?" Then she let out a long, high pitched screech (Like she does in the theme song at the beginning of the show) The skeletons stopped their advance and back peddled until they were out of sight again. Then a familiar face floated over to him.

"Hey Finn, it's been like, forever since I saw you last!"

"Yeah, it has been a long time since we had a jam session." Finn suddenly looked tired and worried. "Jake and Lady Rainicorn are still out 'traveling' the world, and I was really worried about them. Sorry for not stopping by."

"It's alright Finn. Uh, sorry about the soldiers by the way, I didn't recognise you. You have grown so muscly by the way!"

Finn blushed "Um, I've been doing a lot of training lately"

Finn suddenly looked up at the sky, not seeing the sun "sorry Marcy, I gotta go, they'll be getting worried about me."

Marceline looked disappointed "Ok Finn, but come visit me here from time to time, Ok?"

"Sure thing Marcy" Finn winked at her and started jogging back to the exit of the grave yard.

* * *

**PHEW, OK, so another _Elemental Transfusion _chapter done. And I promise I ****will get to the actual ship for this story soon, honestly, I can't wait for Finn to - AH, no spoilers!**

**So, special thanks to Bio team2 (SHHHHH, NO SPOILERS), Roberto (guest) again (I think), for supporting this story, and to Ooobserver for reviewing and sharing lots of helpful stuff, it was one of your stories that inspired me to make this one (no prises for which one eh?).**

**But seriously, thanks you guys, and if you haven't already, REVIEW! (it honestly helps me a lot) And if you have any tips or suggestions PM me!**

**Thanks a bundle,  
-Fundindar (or FINdindar? eh, nobody? never mind.)**


	5. Ch5, The Actual Beginning and Problems

**Here you go! Another ****chapter in the epic quest for love! So, Slightly, OK a lot shorter than CH 4, but who am I kidding? I don't want these to be too long. Wait, do I? post a review or PM if you want chapters longer or shorter!**

**-Fundindar**

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn, puffing and panting, walked back through the door in the candy walls and started the small walk through the kingdom until he got to the front doors of the palace.

Finn knocked once and listened to the knock echo through the acoustically perfect entrance hall to the kingdom. The only reason he knocked at all was that noise (PB had given him a hand communicator(which was destroyed by the fire in his backpack(what a shame))) The door opened slightly and then opened all the way to reveal peppermint butler.

"Ah, mister Finn, follow me please" The candy butler tuned on his heel and started walking down the hall until he got to a much smaller door and walked through that swell.

"Where is PB, Peppermint?" Finn asked casually.

"Mistress Bubblegum is waiting for you in her lab" The candy person stated nonchalantly.

"Ah, ok" They walked in silence until they came to a candy steel door that Finn knew only too well.

"The princess is waiting for you inside" The butler bowed and walked off to do who knows what. Finn carefully pushed open the ajar door and looked around. PB was sitting, absorbed in a book of some kind.

"Hi peebles" Finn called.

"Oh, hi Finn, didn't hear you come in" The monarch stood up and shut her book "so what was it that you needed my help with?"

"Uh..." Finn said, suddenly nervous "I...uh, just have a look at these" Finn dug the pages from his pocket and handed them to the Princess. "I went back to the graveyard and took these from a zombie there."

Finn looked up to see the princess staring at him "Finn...why did you want me to see this?" Her voice slightly shaking.

"Princess?" Finn said, worried "are you all right?"

"Finn why have you shown me these?" The princess repeated, quieter than before, no longer looking at Finn, but down the pages, although Finn could tell she was not reading them (Years of knowing her told him that she can't read and talk at the same time).

"Bonnibel, I want you to do this to me."

Although she knew it was coming, she was still shocked, and she was stunned into silence, her retort lost when she realised that that was the first time he had said her real name.

Instead of saying that it wouldn't work, that she wouldn't do it, that it was too much responsibility or trying to convince him otherwise, she simply asked: "Why?"

Finn looked up, shocked at her response.

"Princess, I can't be human anymore."

"W-Why not, what makes you think that you can't be human?"

"Princess, I am the last of my kind, there is no point in being human, it's useless."

"Finn, but, if you aren't human, then you would no longer be a neutral hero, if you became a fire elemental, you would be cutting ties, with say, the water kingdom."

"PB, the water kingdom have their own hero, remember Nesoi, she seemed to have the water elementals covered. And the only kingdoms missing heroes are fire, candy and wild berry, but they never get attacked anyway."

The princess sighed, and it was a deep and heavy sigh of responsibility and worry. "Well, I can see that you are not going to be swayed. OK, I will do it. BUT, it will take a while, as this is a basic form of transfusion, and would only work on bodies of water, or slabs of rock, so I'll need time to refine the process. In the mean time, there is a list of items that we will need to perform the process. Hang on" And with that, PB scribbled on a nearby piece of paper, then handed it to Finn. "Here are the ingredients for the process."

Finn took the list and looked into the princess's eyes "Thank you PB".

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

The Sun was setting, and the king of the Fire Nation watched it from the highest balcony of the palace, which happened to be outside her room.

She and cinnamon bun had spent the whole day trying to figure out the best way to test the skills of a contender, and had come out empty handed, after the speech he gave the day before last, she forgot just how _unintelligent _he was, and she meant this in the nicest of ways, but he didn't help much, however, if he got serious, (as he was when he gave the speech) then he could be invaluable. But the trouble was _getting _him to that attitude. Suddenly, she felt ashamed, her one remaining friend, and she was bitter at him? Get a grip.'

She walked from the balcony and crashed on her bed drifting off to fall into a fitful sleep almost immediately.

**Later that night**

If she hadn't been awake trying not to think about lovers and relationships, she wouldn't have heard it. But there it was, a small gasp of surprise from outside her bedroom door, almost to quiet to hear. She knew from the previous nights that someone had posted a guard outside her door, probably cinnamon bun, but this guard was always deadly silent, and the only reason she knew he was there was that she had ben meditating at midnight last night and felt his presence. Hearing him for the first time was a problem, especially during the night, she stood up form her bed and donned the uncomfortable royal armour with a (hopefully) silent flash. The monarch then put a mannequin for holding her dresses in the bed, covered it with her bed clothes, and stood in the opposite corner of the room, as an afterthought, she stood like the mannequin, hoping to be mistaken for it.

At that moment the door opened silently, and a black robed figure slowly stepped inside and closed the door. It produced a knife from the folds of it's cloak and slowly stalked over to the bed, it then, without hesitation, plunged the dagger into the mannequin, pulled it out and then thrust again, before it could stab a third time, FP stepped out from her corner and sent a blast of searing flames at the black cloak, hoping for it to remove the cloak so she could see the assassin. The cloak quickly caught fire and the figure wheeled around, throwing the dagger at the King. She cursed and sidestepped just in time for the glinting metal to miss her neck, she then formed her wrist down into a flame sword and fire-dashed towards her attacker, using the momentum to increase the power of the strike, the cloaked figure jumped out of the way, but it was not it she was aiming for, a quick prick later and the silver chain holding the assassin's cloak fell away, revealing a female water elemental wearing black clothes, sporting a wide variety of weapons attached in sheafs and loops.

FP's attacker jumped back, as if suddenly burned by the ground, she quickly produced a bottle of red-tinged liquid and drank a quarter of the bottle, The fiery monarch then noticed that a thin layer of blue appeared about 2 centimetres from the water elemental's 'skin'. The hostile elemental snarled and grabbed dart from a small pouch and flung it at the king, who narrowly dodged it and, swung her sharpened fire sword at the elemental's torso. The assassin steeped back, avoiding the attack, and produced a sword of her own. The two opposites met blades in the centre of the room, they deflected and parried each other's blades, which hissed and sizzled at the contact with their opposites. The water elemental looked as if she could do this all night, but Flame Princess was weakening, she had never been in sword combat for this long. Suddenly, the fire elemental had an idea. Faking weakness, she let her guard drop a little. With a roar of victory, the water being stabbed at the flame elementals shoulder, at that moment however, Flame Princess increased her body temperature until it could not climb any more and let the sword pierce her, the water elemental's eyes grew big as her sword met the flame elemental's skin, instantly vaporising, before FP's opposite could react, Flame Princess's sword cleaved into the water elemental's arm. The elemental let loose a guttural shriek and fell to the ground.

"GAURDS, GAURDS, ASSASSIN, ASSASSIN! GET ME A DOCTOR" Screamed Flame princess, still looking down at her defeated foe. Water was flowing freely from the wound, which was desperately being held, trying to stem the flow of the elemental's life force. Suddenly, two flame warriors ran in, followed closely by a fire doctor, who looked down, disgusted at the whimpering water being.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR, TREAT HER!" the still angry monarch yelled at the surgeon, who, looking scared, knelt down and cast one spell to tightly bind the wound together, then proceeded to bandage the arm tightly with fire proof material. Once he stood up, the guards hoisted the beaten assassin and cuffed her hands behind her back which stunted her powers and neutralised magic. Suddenly, the elemental started laughing, and it was the crazed laugh of a maniac. The princess glanced at the prisoner and was surprised to see the flame shield disappear and the elemental start to evaporate.

"THERE WILL BE MORE OF US, EVENTUALLY WE WILL KILL YOU, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR OUR MIGHT! HAIL-" But before the elemental could finish her sentence the loss of water biomass became too grate and she reverted to her original form, A puddle of water, which continued to hiss before it too, was nothing more than thoughtless vapour.

FP dismissed the guards and the doctor and knelt down, exhausted at the confrontation. She then fell on her bed for the second time that night, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**SO, another chapter added to the adventures of Finn and Flame Princess! (and some others) I know this may sound ****weird, but I enjoyed writing that battle, pitting the strength of opposites against each other. Thanks again to Roberto's continued support, and to Ooobserver and Bio team2, and also to glee131313 for following and favouriting, but mostly, to EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! Thanks for the support.**

**But seriously? Thanks,  
**-**Fundindar**


	6. Ch6, TRANSFUSION

**Here 'tis, The chapter I know some of you have been waiting for, (there may be no Flame Princess on account of this) so without further a due, CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn jumped back, arm covering his face, narrowly avoiding a stream of flames that would incinerate him in an instant, he turned towards the enemy, currently a stone golem that he had just discovered could breath fire, looking around he saw a statue of some long-forgotten ruler, that had cracks running up on of his legs. Finn ran in-between the stone golem's legs as another burst of fire was aimed at him. Finn then proceeded to whip his grass sword around the head of the stone monarch, and swung towards the stone guardian. He landed on it's head, retracting the whip like strands of grass to his arm and transforming them into a sword. He stabbed down into the Golem's head, the stone parting like butter for his cursed blade. The golem roared, but Finn suspected that it was more annoyance than pain before hearing a sound that made both of them freeze. The massive stone statue's legs were cracking and crumbling, the rest of the statue shifting dangerously off balance. Before the stone golem could move, the adventurer had jumped of his head, and onto the statue, spying his prize laying in it's mouth. He began to climb, before realising his mistake. The statue was perfectly balanced, and the only reason it had not fallen over earlier was that there was no weight pulling it off balance.

Finn started to climb faster.

just reaching the head, he grabbed a red gemstone from the mouth and flung another whip-like strand of grass at his enemy, the strand wrapped around it's head, and Finn pulled on it with all his strength. The statue suddenly jolted towards the golem, who's mouth hung open in terror. As the statue fell towards the golem, Finn jumped off, rolled and was back on his feet running, he heard the massive crash of the statue and turned around, just as a massive dust cloud enveloped him.

When the dust had settled, Finn walked over to survey the wreckage. Chunks of statue were everywhere, but as Finn looked at them closer, he saw than some were from the golem.

"Hm, killed two bird with one stone" Finn said to no-one in particular "Or, one golem with a massive stone!" he giggled at his own joke and started walking back towards the entrance to the fossilised city. Suddenly, a green screen was projected in front of him. Finn recognised it as one of PB's holograms.

"Good job Finn! that's it for the things we need for the process, and I have finished my research, so i'm sending the morrow over to pick you up. See you soon!"

"Hang on PB, were you watching me the whole time?"

The princess suddenly looked a little sheepish, "Uh, maybeseeyousoon!" The hologram cut off abruptly, and Finn sighed and sat down on the ground. He had spent the last 3 days gathering items for the process, and finally obtaining the red gemstone, meant that the process could start. He picked up his back pack to examine the red gemstone. it was in the shape of a rhombus, flat on one side, with four sides on the other. Before he could look at it in much detail, he heard a screech from above, and quickly placed the gem in his bag, stood up, and held his arm in the air. Almost immediately, a claw wrapped around his hand, and he could feel himself being lifted off the ground. The Morrow swiftly swung Finn round, who landed on The Morrow's back, where the neck met the shoulders. They flew in silence for about half an hour, before the hero spotted the candy palace sticking up around the cotton candy forest the Morrow took him in low, and Finn stood up on it's shoulders. The Morrow flew just above the balcony where Bubblegum was waiting, and, without slowing down, Finn jumped off the morrow and landed on the balcony, rolled, and stood up with perfect balance. When Finn stood up, the princess's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"For as long as I have had The Morrow, I have never been able to master that, and you get it first time?!" The princess blushed and smiled at him, "ok, come on" she said motioning him towards the staircase.

They started walking down the stairs, neither of them talking, the happiness suddenly evaporating as both hero and princess realised the gravitas of the situation. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the princess took a left instead of a right, Finn looked questionably at her.

"Well you wouldn't think that we would conduct this were just anyone would be able to walk in? Also, we need a place made of stronger material."

The princess walked up to a bare wall in the palace and flicked three hidden switches, the wall suddenly became a lighter shade of pink, and PB walked through it as if it was smoke. Once they were through, PB flicked another switch, and the wall became solid again. Finn turned around and saw a long stairway leading down deep underground.

"PB, how many of these places do you have?" Finn said, remembering a similar layout for the lab holding Goliad. At that though, he remembered that it was exactly 5 years from that fateful day. He suddenly gasped, realising he had forgotten about Stormo's birthday.

The princess looked at him. "That, Finn, is confidential."

They continued to walk in silence, until coming to a candy steel door. Without a window or a door handle.

PB stopped in front of it "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, requesting entrance to secure lab C, along with Finn the Human."

A mechanical voice sounded just above the door from a small speaker "Finn the Human does not have clearance for this area."

Finn raised his eyebrow at PB and she, catching the look, sheepishly said to the machine "Princess override, access code Alpha-BP63"

"Granted" the door swung open to reveal a much larger vault door, which PB then walked up to, motioning Finn to stay back. A touchscreen appeared in the centre of the door, and PB then proceeded to scan all her fingerprints, then another voice recognition, followed by a password, which Finn counted was 33 digits long in a strange script that Finn couldn't read.

Then after clicking enter, the door started spinning, then broke apart into separate rings which then slid into the floor, revealing a much larger laboratory mad of a grey material. Finn knocked his fist against it, it was cold, he then realised that it was concrete, the same material that his ancestors made their buildings out of. He looked around the rest of the room, which was shaped like a sphere, with a candy steal slab in the centre, and a massive machine attached to the ceiling. He watched as PB walked to a door in the side of the room, which she opened, walked in, and closed, before saying on the loud speaker: "Ok Finn! To your left is a metal panel, that should be opening, ok?"

Finn walked over and inspected the panel, revealing that it had room for three items. "Yeah, I see it"

"Good, now insert the three items you have gathered into each slot, the gemstone first, then the lens, that's right, then the crystal tablet." The panel closed, and Finn heard a whoosh as the items sped up a hidden shaft.

"OK, so now, while that's happening, I need you to go lie on that slab, ok good"

Restraints suddenly sprung up around his arms and legs, and one holding his head in place, he struggled for a moment, then, trusting PB, relaxed. He was now directly below the machine on the roof, and not being able to look any other way, studied the machine. He noticed that a robotic arm was placing the gemstone, flat side down, onto four spikes that were at positioned at the end of the machine.

"Now, Finn, are you still absolutely sure about, this, I don't think this process is reversible without damaging your mind and your body beyond repair so once this, happens, it's not coming off."

"I'm sure PB, start the process."

There was a second of hesitation, then he could here PB flick a switch, and the process began.

First, four hatches opened, on each side of the gemstone. Out of each hatch, came a spike which each stopped about a metre from the gem, still suspended above Finn.

Princess bubblegum's voice sounded again over the loudspeaker. "brace yourself Finn, this is gonna be bright." a second later, four bolts of plasma shot from the spikes and into the gemstone, they were endlessly shifting from red to orange to yellow to orange and back to red. This went on for about 10 seconds, the crackle of lightning growing louder with very second until it was a barely audible screech that hurt Finn's ears. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. The ringing in Finn's ears making listening to Bubblegum all that much harder.

"Finn, brace yourself I-"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY, I CAN'T STAND THE SUSPENSE!"

There was another surprised intake of breath, and the sound of another switch being flung. The machine above Finn, rumbled into life, slowly lowering until two clamps grabbed Finn on either side of his fore-head, before then lowering the glowing gemstone towards his head. Finn tensed up, then relaxed as the precious stone was half a centimetre from his head, before touching his skin.

The pain was unbearable.

PB covered her head in her hands, tears falling from her eyes, hearing Finn's scream of agony even through the sound-proof wall.

But it was working. PB looked through the monitor at Finn, who was writhing at his restraints, the gemstone glowing brighter than the sun, before the camera she was looking through broke and all she saw was static.

But she could still hear the scream.

* * *

It was more pain than Finn had ever felt before in his life. It felt as though every nerve, every neural pathway, every single micrometer of his body was on fire, searing, making him want to pass out, but the pain was to great to even go unconscious, so he continued to scream.

He felt as though he was burning while freezing, melting while thawing, it felt as if his very soul, his life-force, was burning. Then he became hotter, increasing in temperature until he no longer felt gravity, space, or even time, flow past him. He could have been there like that for days, or minutes, he couldn't tell.

* * *

PB was covering her ears with her hands, crying, with Finn's scream still echoing in her mind, when suddenly a massive shockwave passed through her chamber, putting cracks through the walls and destroying what remaining equipment was left in the control room. Then she felt a massive explosion as the left-over energy expanded from the gem, and then silence. PB rushed down the ladder and tried to open the door, seeing that it was welded shut, she wrenched a lever down on the opposite side of the room and the door fell to the ground.

She sprinted to the edge and gasped.

What was behold to her was a cracked cave, that looked nothing like the chamber it had once been. The machinery was either incinerated or destroyed, as she noticed a massive hole leading down what she estimated was a kilometre. she glanced to the centre of the 'room' and lying there, on a pillar made of pure obsidian was Finn. he was shrouded in a pillar of fire, but she noticed that his skin had turned yellow and was glowing, his hair was red and on fire, and the red gemstone imbedded into the middle of his forehead, just in sight, almost covered by his mane of red hair, he also had pointy ears. Finn suddenly opened his eyes, which glowed red for a second before reverting to the norm for fire elemental, black. He looked over at PB, and then blushed heavily, his yellow skin becoming a deep red. PB then realised that his clothes had been incinerated, immediately, before she saw anything, the pillar of fire retracted into him and formed an orange set of robes, with a cloak and high collar that reached the top of his head. She also noticed that there was an identical gem in the centre of his collar bone, on his robes. Finn stood up, shaky at first, before standing on the pillar he had created and looking at his hand. He flexed his fingers then created a fireball which hovered about 10 centimetres above his palm, his eyes widened, before closing his fingers and cancelling the fireball. He looked up at PB, and smiled at her.

* * *

**HAHAHA, sorry to cut the story off there, but the chapter is getting longer and longer and it's getting later and later, sorry, but I do other stuff in the day (like lunch) SO, THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Fundindar**

**(P.S. I'm so evil for leaving the chapter there!)**


	7. Ch7, The Aftermath

**Finn Focus**

Finn looked out over the chasm at Princess Bubblegum, then looked around the room. He suddenly stopped smiling, as he gazed out over the destruction wrought by the transfusion process. The walls were riddled with cracks, the floor had turned into a kilometre deep chasm, and there was a fissure above him where the machine had been, has he stared up into the hole in the ceiling, he thought he saw a glimmer of daylight at the top. Gasping, he nimbly jumped the gap from his pillar of volcanic glass and ran over to PB.

"PB, we need to check on the kingdom!" The ruler suddenly gasped, looking up into the fissure as well. Suddenly, the duo heard a rumbling from the walls, as small chunks of concrete started falling from the walls and what remained of the ceiling. The two, sharing a look of worry, sprinted in the direction of the surface. The vault door was cracked and missing a huge chunk, which the pair climbed through. They reached the candy steal door and Finn extended his cursed grass sword. Only, it was not made of grass anymore. What formed was a orange blade, with a wicked curve and instead of a hilt, two thorns sprouted from the handle, as well as a third one at the base of the handle, which Finn guessed was a guard to stop his fingers being sliced. He sliced twice at the door, at diagonals, and were the sword struck the metal, left a trail of fire that went through to the other side. Finn kicked at the door, which exploded outwards. Finn and PB rushed up the stairway, finally revealing the air of the surface. They rushed outside the palace, to behold a massive chunk of the wall missing, which Finn then saw had sunk into the ground along with one house.

"Root beer guy, was anyone hurt?" The princess had rushed over to the captain who turned to her and shook his head. The Princess breathed a sigh of relief, and gave two thumbs up at Finn, who was standing a few metres away.

Root Beer Guy, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious fire elemental, Asked the princess in a whisper "Princess, shall I arrest that elemental? Did it cause the damage. The princess hesitated, before jamming a small needle into him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"He'll be out for about five minutes, leave now Finn, and good luck." The princess whispered at Finn.

The new fire elemental bowed to the princess before taking a running start, jumping the wall, and proceeded at a run from the candy kingdom. He arrived at the tree-fort, realising he couldn't go inside, as he didn't know flame shield. He decided to walk out to the rocky mountains to practice his new skills.

* * *

Once Finn arrived at the barren mountains, he picked a wide space with little flammable material, and stood in the middle of it.

He looked down at his hands, imagining fireballs in them, suddenly, two roaring fires formed at the Fire Elemental's command. Finn experimentally threw the flaming orbs at a nearby rock face. The flaming orbs impacted upon the rock, quickly fizzling out. Disappointed, Finn tried again, only this time imagining explosive magic. Finn lobbed the new fireball at the rock face, which exploded in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, Finn saw that his magic had left a small crater in the rock. Having another idea, Finn imagined the fire to be super-intense, and what appeared was a white fire ball, which when impacted the rock, transformed it to molten lava. Finn suddenly felt a connection to the heat, and experimentally cancelling this connection, gasped as the heat was suddenly negated in the rock, creating smooth reflective volcanic glass (Obsidian) which he looked at himself in. He was surprised to see his new face for the first time, which he quickly realised was going to be his face for the rest of his life. He felt his now pointed ears, his fiery hair, not liking the shape it was in. Immediately, his hair transformed into a much more desirable shape, high in the middle, none on the sides. He gasped and grinned to himself, remembering what FP had told him once. That she had wanted it shorter, and it had became shorter. He then realised the same was true for his clothes. Eagerly, he imagined his body coated in a thick layer of armour plates, to his disappointment however, he realised the flames could not become strong enough with his pure imagination. So he gave himself a long cloak, which covered his body, complete with a hood. Examining his new apparel, he glanced again at his reflection. Noticing his pants, he created a pair of red knee-high boots. Finn then proceeded to tuck his pants into his boots. Satisfied finally with his look, He suddenly felt cold in his chest. He fell to the ground, kneeling, clutching at his heart. A series of images flashed through his mind, His Fire elemental form, bloodlust in his eyes, flying away from a smouldering battleground. Him again, his robes torn and shredded, firing flames at a blue figure, walking towards him, a shield of ice stopping his flames, and finally, him and a girl, not flame princess, a human, walking, holding hands. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in his vision, screaming at him.

Finn gasped and opened his eyes, realising he was still on the rocky outcrop, except lying down, in a fatal position. He stood up, worried at the dream, before realising with horror, that the screech was the call of the cosmic owl.

* * *

Finn picked himself up, after lying awake all night thinking about his 'croak dream'. He then decided to banish the thought from his mind. He decided that he should think about a plan of action. First of all, people would come around, wondering were the hero was. They would find the tree fort and no-one inhabiting it. Finn then decided that the best way to handle the situation was to fake his death. It would cause the least problems and be the easiest to manage. He began the ascent of the rock face that he was practicing on the previous day, before remembering the new powers Finn had at his disposal. Slapping himself in the fore-head, he concentrated his elemental matrix, and imagined force coming from his legs, with a surprised yelp there was an explosion that threw the hero up onto the top of the ledge. Barely able to maintain balance, he once agin propelled himself into the air, only this time, he kept the pressure and at a much smaller level. With a whoop of victory Finn realised he was hovering about 10 metres above the ground. He grinned to himself, and aiming himself in the direction of the grasslands, flew at high speeds. Once the Tree-Fort came into view, Finn landed and walked to the entrance. he smashed down the door and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing some food that instantly combusted, Finn sighed, he threw some biscuits into his hair, actually felling a little less hungry. He continued in this for the next couple minutes, experimenting with different types of food.

Finn soon realised that he would have to get down to business, so he placed a frying pan on the stove and lit it. He suddenly had an idea, running down to the treasure room, Finn searched and eventually found a cigarette lighter. He walked back up to the kitchen, and without hesitation, opened the fuel canister for the stove and aloud it to drip all over the place. Finn then realising he didn't need the lighter, threw a small flame at the gathering puddle of fuel, before sprinting out the door and flying up into the air. A massive explosion blew apart the bottom half of the tree fort, spreading shrapnel everywhere, the rest of Finn's home caught alight soon after. Finn hovering there, watching the destruction. Suddenly, he dived forward in the air, realising his finely tuned reflexes had saved him form the arrow, looked down to see a troop of the banana guard wielding bows and arrows, preparing to deliver a volley into him. They must have seen or heard the explosion, at that moment however, seeing Princess Bubblegum at the head of the guard, she caught his eye, nodded at him and suddenly doubled up coughing. The leader of the banana guard hesitated, torn between ending Finn's life and assisting the Princess. The hesitation was all he needed. Finn turned around and sped away form the militia, touching down on the edge of the woods, watching from the shadows.

More and more citizens of Ooo turned up to gasp at the wreckage of Finn's house. Eventually the gum ball guardians turned up and put out the fire, but it was too late for the house, leaving only a pile of burnt rubble and ash. Finn sat down and started meditating, expanding his consciousness, as the red tinged mist extended, he removed the colour and consistency from it, turning it into the wind, which blew into the citizens of Ooo. Finn was surprised to see just how many princess' were crying. He suddenly felt a bit guilty for making them like this. But then he noticed Princess Bubblegum. She was setting her Banana Guard up in a perimeter around the treehouse, when people got close, she would walk over to them and explain the importance of not 'disturbing Finn's final resting place', and that retrieving the body would only make it worse. He moved his consciousness over to her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you" She looked around, startled, then realising he was meditating, merely murmured "you're welcome Finn, good luck" before walking away to organise one thing or another.

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

"MILADY, Milady, urgent news from the grasslands, sent by Princess Bubblegum" Every one in the throne room stopped talking and made a path for the messenger. FP stood up in her throne and took the letter from the wasted messenger.

_Flame King,_

_Earlier today, there was a disturbance in the grasslands, I took a platoon of the Banana Guard to investigate, only to find the residence of Finn the Human compromised, there had been and explosion on the lower levels, causing the tree fort to catch fire. When we arrived, the fire had already devoured the bottom two floors of the fort, leading to the collapse of the structure. When we arrived, there was a fire elemental flying above the fort watching it burn, it was male, but the elemental wore a __cloak that disguised the details of the body form view. We fired a volley of arrows at him, but he escaped. I would like to inform you that Finn the Human, the hero of our two kingdoms is dead._

_Princess B. Bubblegum_

As FP read the last couple lines, she swallowed, dropping the letter. Breathing heavily, she started a brisk walk up to her room, and before closing the door to the throne room, saw Cinnamon Bun picking up the letter.

* * *

**OK, so another episode in the saga done, and I would like to say that this FF is getting a lot heavier than I expected. If I didn't describe Finn's new sword well enough, it appears as an orange fine that extends up his arm and onto his chest. It wraps around his chest but does not go all the way round it, I drew it, so I'll make it the cover of the story, and you can see it there. It also is a lot more spaced out. There are three thorns positioned on it, when it is retracted, one is on the outside of his wrist, another on his elbow and the last on his shoulder, they all face out, so he can use it as a weapon even with it retracted. The thorns when extended form the hilt, and the hand-guard.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Fundindar**


	8. CH8, The Tournament PT 1

Ok guys, so i'd like to apologise for yesterday's chapter. It was sort of rushed and turned out rubbish. So, i'm gonna try make this THE BEST chapter so far to make up for that.

TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn sat in his home, a medium sized cave with an almost invisible entrance, that could only be reached by flying. This not only made a perfect place for his base, but gave him privacy, and a clear view over the pass between two mountains, which aloud him to watch over travellers and the guards scouring the mountains for him, he realised that they were looking for him over the 'death' of Ooo's greatest adventurer. So a hidden cave was vital to continue his training. He ditched his cloak, realising that if he went out into the world wearing it it would attract the attention of the people looking for him, instead using a hood attached to his robes and long sleeves that covered his new weapon. After closer inspection, his new 'sword', when retracted, was in the form of an orange vine, with three vicious spikes along it. The vine wormed it's way up Finn's arm and disappeared into his robes. The three spikes or thorns were positioned, one at Finn's wrist, at right angles to his wrist and when strait, on on his elbow, facing out, and the last on his shoulder, if Finn stood up strait, they came out the side of his arm in a row. Realising that Finn could use this to his advantage, he started practicing with these, shoulder ramming and striking with the side of his wrist. When extended, Finn's sword was (By default) longer than his original sword by about 20 centimetres, and had a wicked curve along it. It looked a lot more sleek than the blade of grass, and moved a lot faster in the air. The thorns were arranged to act as the hilt, and the hand guard, giving Finn extra protection when blocking.

Eventually, Finn ran out of food, and was forced to travel to the fire kingdom to buy some more. Realising that all of his money was destroyed when his beloved tree-house burnt down, he weighed out his options. He could either; 1, steal food or money, or 2, go bounty hunting for a while. Finn eventually decided to go to the Fire Kingdom to scavenge around for a job or easy takings. Finn flew until he reached the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom, and walked the rest of the way. Once he arrived at the capital city he started walking to the market place, but before he could get there, a crowd of people walked out, whispering excitedly. Deciding to find out what was happening, Finn followed them, before realising they were heading to the palace. He stopped and turned around, only to be jostled further into the gathering crowd. At that moment, everybody stopped whispering and gave out a cheer. Finn turned around to see what was happening. From the balcony attached to the place stepped a familiar figure. He felt a jolt as he realised that Flame Princess, or Flame King was going to be making a public announcement.

"Citizens and guests of the Fire Kingdom, I welcome you to this special announcement!" A cheer went up in the crowd, which quickly died down as the monarch motioned one hand. "I have gathered you here today, to announce a special event, a tournament if you will. In light of recent events, it has been recommended to me to host a tournament to find out who is the greatest warrior in Ooo, as some of you may know, recently, I was attacked by an assassin. The winner of this tournament will not only gain much honour and glory, but will also be offered the roles of Leader of the Fire Kingdoms army, Hero of this Kingdom, and also my personal bodyguard. No magic will be aloud in the tournament, only the natural abilities of your race. The first round will be held 3 days from now!" With that, the fiery ruler waved at her citizens and accompanied by massive cheers and applause, walked back into the palace.

Finn realised that this was the chance he was looking for, combat, and a way to protect the one he loved.

Finn spent the rest of the afternoon practicing for the event. He continued practicing and training, through the night, getting a few hours of sleep before waking up and training some more. Before he knew it, Finn was traveling back to the fire kingdom for the first round of the event. He had picked up an information sheet on his way out, and had discovered that there would be a certain amount of rounds, depending on the amount of participants. To succeed over all, you must defeat all your opponents in single combat, without magic, and without losing. A competitor could lose by yielding or leaving the arena, (whatever that meant). After Finn arrived in the kingdom, he had a small, quick breakfast before heading to the arena, where crowds were already gathering. After he stepped into the arena, the gates closed behind him, and he looked around the arena, the other 'contenders' were standing in rows in the middle of the massive circular stone platform. Finn walked up and stood in the nearest gap in the lines, looking around. Directly in front of them, was a platform in which Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun were talking and watching the challengers. Finn looked around the rest of the arena before he saw his lost love's face. Seeing that there was a high wall, and beyond the wall were positioned steps that the spectators watched the challengers from. The challengers and spectators quietened down as FP stood up.

"Challengers, and spectators, welcome the the Flame Ossium! (pronounced Oss-e-um) The arena of the fire kingdom for 280 years!" A massive cheer went up "Well, you all know the rules, so let us watch the first battle!" The princess sat down, and the challengers filed out of the arena. They were showed to a barracks were heaps of beds were lined up with curtains separating them. Finn sat down in one of the cubicles and drew the curtains closed, awaiting his name to be called from the arena. He could, of course, not use his old name, as that would attract far to much attention. So he had done some research and decided to call himself Fazil. Then, 5 minutes later, The sound of a cheer went up from the stadium.

"Next fighters! Fazil and Gutumatz!" Finn stood up and walked into the arena. Gutumatz was a rock elemental, with chubby arms and legs, he was obviously the crowd favourite, as the crowd knew literally nothing about the transformed adventurer. Finn walked up to the edge of the arena, and bowed to the fiery monarch, his hood up. He then took his position on the opposite side of the arena.

"Hm, a lady's man eh? Well after I'm done wit you, there won't be anytin left to work wit!" He said with a voice like running over gravels.

"We'll see about that then." Finn said quietly, whipping out his his cursed blade giving it an extra flourish. The rock elemental stared at the sword, suddenly scared "Do you like my blade of thorns, tough guy?" The elemental responded by charging at Finn, as if to head-butt him through the wall, Finn stood there, the crowd laughing at the 'foolish' fire elemental. Just as the enemy was about to make contact, Finn transformed into a fireball, sliding between the elemental's legs. The advantage of not using armour, and using clothes made of your own flames was that they transformed with you. Finn stood up and heard a loud crack from behind him. Gutumatz, going to fast to stop, had hit the wall of the arena, painfully cracking his head against the volcanic rock. Finn smiled to himself, and turned round to see the elemental throwing a punch his way, surprised, Finn rolled backwards, out of range of the elemental's fists. The elemental again, charged at him, only this time more carefully, Finn chuckled to himself again and jumped clean over the short rock elemental. The enemy roared in fury and turned around again, skidding to a stop, only to be kicked in the chest and to hear several sounds of metal on rock. Opening his eyes, he felt himself, realising that he was unharmed. He started laughing only to be cut short by his ample rock armour suddenly falling to pieces, revealing a pretty skinny man wearing pink underwear. The crowd roared in laughter at the embarrassed rock elemental, who sprinted from the arena, screaming foul words at Finn. Finn chucked again and bowed to the ruler, who was staring wide eyed at him. He suddenly felt the heat rise in his cheeks and was glad for the hood covering his face. He walked off to the sound of the crowd's cheers.

* * *

**A bit shorter than the previous chapters, but it sort of wrapped it up nicely, ending it there. If you have any suggestions PM or review!**

**CHAPTER 8, The Tournament pt 1 is done! Hope you liked it, next chapter tomorrow! Happy Easter! Thanks to all you guys who read and review this, and if you haven't, then PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me a lot! **

**Happy Easter!  
Fundindar**


	9. CH9, Face to Face

**WHAT TIME IS IT? Elemental Transfusion Time! Here's another chapter in the saga just for you guys!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**So, you guys were saying this was to close to Ooobserver's story, Ember Alias. In response to that, I read Ooobserver's story, and liked it so much that I ****decided to wright my own version of it.**

**I am trying to be as original as possible with most areas, but some places it cannot be avoided. Such as Finn's Transfusion, I could have made Bubblegum fire a ****laser at Finn, but instead I decided on a gem, as this allows me to make a super evil event later on and also a really cool twist (I hope) a couple chapters from now. So you'll pretty much have to put up with any similarities until I get past the end of the tournament and into my own twists and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this Jazz. (apart from an unlikely OC that may come in a lot later)**

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn was lying on his fire proof mattress in the barracks outside the arena. Having no real place to go, he decided to stay at the kingdom. He got up, the first round of the Tournament taking the whole day to complete. The second would take half the time, but still needed the whole day. The last and the second last rounds would be held in the same day, seeing that there would be so little amount of contenders left. Finn stood up, it was way before sunrise, the other contenders that had stayed in the barracks were still sound asleep. Finn drew back the curtain to see a humanoid in a black cloak holding a dagger freeze and stare at him. Before Finn could shout, something heavy barrelled into him, nocking him off his feet and sending him across the room to hit the wall.

Finn groaned and stood up.

His vision was blurry, but he could make out two of the black cloaked individuals walking towards him, weapons in hand. Finn stood up, shakily and extended his cursed weapon, one of the assassins charged towards him. Suddenly, he felt his sword move, he was not making it move, but the cursed blade swept up, parrying the strike towards Finn's heart, before Finn could wonder what happened, he was behind the assassin, witnessing the black garbed assassin topple to the ground, blue blood flowing from multiple cut wounds. Finn heard the second assassin gasp and sprint from the room, leaving his companion's corpse to dispose of its life force. Someone groaned to Finn's right, yelling "Mourning!" before opening the curtain and gasping at what was behold. He saw Finn, his sword glistening with blood, standing over a slowly increasing in size puddle, the black clothes were now disintegrating, obviously not fire proof.

"MURDER, BLOODY MURDER" The warrior shrieked. People were now waking up all over the room. Finn was still staring at his sword. His life had been in danger, and the sword had saved him, but not without the dissipation of his attacker's life. Finn was now scared for the first time in years. In fact, he was not scared, he was terrified. How was he meant to protect anyone if he couldn't control his own sword, let alone understand it. More and more people were coming out of the cubicles, gasping as they saw a hooded fire elemental looking at his blood splattered sword, without even glancing at the dead person at his feet. Someone alerted a guard who came in and attempted to cuff Finn. Finn, finally looking up from the problematic sword looked deep into the guard's eyes. He looked scared, looking around at the other faces, he noticed that they too were looking worried. Finn looked at the guard again

"No need for those, take me where you will." The guard grunted and pushed him towards the door. Finn started walking, retracting his sword as he walked. They walked out and towards the palace. Still far before sunrise, Finn stopped at the locked palace gates and turned towards the guard, who proceeded to place the handcuffs on Finn, who could gasped as he could feel his fires dimming, and could no longer feel the roaring flames coursing through his body. Finn attempted to create a fire ball as the guard started laughing.

"Not been in custody before, _CHILD__?" _Stressing out the last word in a mocking tone. Finn replied by staring blankly at the doors. The guard grew irritated at the elemental's response "You shouldn't be in the tournament, you're to young, and don't deserve to be a member of this kingdom."

Finn chuckled "Could say the same for you mate." The guard bristled.

"How dare you! I hope the king sentences you to death!"

"What for? Someone tried to kill me, so I killed them. As simple as that." Finn glanced at the guard "Of course you would need it simple" The guard's eyes bulged. Chuckling to himself, Finn turned back to the door, his reflexes once again saving him from an attack. The guard had aimed a punch at Finn who had rolled backwards and came up in a fighting stance, or the best he could do with his hands cuffed behind his back. The angry sentinel charged at Finn, lowering his spear to Finn's stomach height. No longer sure about this, Finn stood his ground. As the warrior ran towards him, Finn took a massive leap. Only to be met with a sharp pain running down his stomach. Finn fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, bleeding from his wound.

"You think I don't know your tricks? I watched your battle yesterday!" The guard walked up to Finn, who stood up shakily, The sentinel gasped at the sight of Finn's wound, which was a long cut running from his collarbone to his stomach. The cut was spurting blood, the handcuffs stopping his body from healing the grievous injury. "Oh my glob" the guard whispered before fainting. Finn was suffering from minimal pain, as the ordeal to convert his DNA to a fire elemental's was a hundred time worse than what he was feeling now. But he knew he had to heal quickly as he was going to bleed out. His vision started going fuzzy at the edges, his head suddenly felt very heavy, Finn started staggering towards the entrance of the palace. He slouched against it. Finn felt a slithering on his arm before falling back into darkness.

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

FP awoke before sunrise, yawning and sitting up from her bed. She donned a dress and fixed her hair before walking out to the front door of the palace, meaning to have an early morning stroll throughout the kingdom before her duties called her back. She walked to the door and opened it, screaming as a body fell through, which then proceeded to sprawl on the ground. She stifled another scream as she saw the massive wound down his chest. FP looked frantically around and screamed for a doctor. She recognised him as the elemental who humiliated the self-indulgent rock elemental. She heard rushed footsteps as a doctor and several servants rushed towards their ruler. The doctor reached her first and knelt down in front of the elemental.

"He is loosing too much blood, ah!" The doctor recoiled as the vine wrapped around the elemental's arm slithered around the chest before dipping into the wound, creating a make-shift bandage. the doctor started work immediately, saying spells to stop infection and stem bleeding, before casting one to speed up the recovery process.

_**half an hour**** later**_

FP paced around, waiting for the result on Fazil's condition. She stopped, staring at the wall, suddenly wondering why she cared, before she could respond to her own thought, a nurse walked out and said, "my King, the patient is stable and sleeping, if you would like to see him." She nodded at the nurse and motioned for him to lead the way. They walked through the wards until they came upon a small one with curtains around the beds. She walked towards the only one with the curtains closed and opening them slightly gasped at the body lying on the fire-proof mattress. His hood had been cut off and was lying on the pillow next to his head. What made her gasp was the elemental's face, it was very handsome, and reminded her of someone but she couldn't think who. She sat down on the chair, making it creak slightly, the elemental opened his eyes and starred at the ceiling. He cursed and tried to sit up, he cursed again and threw the blanket of his body he starred down at his cut-open shirt and his body suddenly caught fire, he grabbed some of the fire, moulding it like putty, and stuffed it into the wound. It sealed up and he gave a satisfied noise before freezing. He slowly turned his head to look at FP who was also frozen to the spot. Fazil shrieked and fell of the bed. He stood up and reformed his shirt before reaching for his hood and reattaching it to his robes.

"What happened, how did I get here" he said, almost shouting "why were you-"

"You are in the flame kingdom's emergency ward. You had a bad cut down your stomach and I was looking to see if you were alright." The Monarch shouted back

"Oh."

FP started searching frantically through her mind for a conversation. "well, would you like me to walk you out of the palace? This place can be easy to get lost in."

"Uh, sure"

They walked in silence through the palace. FP couldn't help glancing at the contender in the tournament. As they reached the front doors, FP finally said something

"Tell me what happened."

"What?"

"Tell me what happened this morning, why you ended up almost dead in my arms."

"oh, ok so I woke up early, wanting to get some extra training in before my next round, and there were two assassins creeping through the barracks, I neutralised one and the other one got away. A guard cuffed me and brought me here, then insulted me, I ignored him, but he kept going, eventually, I responded, and he attacked me, then I blacked out.

"So you are saying that none of it is your fault. Remember that the most important law of this kingdom is honesty." FP stated gravely.

Fazil nodded.

"well that exempts you then, I'll see you at the tournament"

The King turned on her heel and walked back into the palace, leaving the challenger to his own devices. She was thinking about him for the rest of the morning waiting for the tournament to begin. She had realised that either he was a very good lier, or was a greater mystery, as he obviously had quite good personal traits. She did some research, and found that he was not a citizen of the fire kingdom, nor of any other kingdom. He appeared to have just appeared out of the wild, an excellent fighter with a set of morals. He could have left those assassins to go about their business, but chose to risk his life instead. She vowed that if he won the tournament then she would find out more about the mysterious warrior.

* * *

**HORAH, another chapter finished, (or _FINN_ished, eh? nobody again. well. poop.) Leave a review! or PM me about something, anything or nothing.**

**Have a nice whatever-time-of-day-it-is-for-you!  
Fundindar**


	10. Ch10, The Tournament PT 2

**Bit shorter chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn sat on his bunk, thinking deeply about what had happened that morning, when he heard people rushing past his curtains. He stood up, when the sound of a crowd cheering startled him. He swore and, realising that he had lost track of time, ran from his temporary living quarters. He made it to the outside of the arena and stood there panting. Greatly relieved that he was not first-up for round two. After he had stopped breathing heavily, he sat down into a meditative position and closed his eyes, expanding his consciousness, focusing on cleansing the colour from it, then continuing into the crowd. He sensed many people's unshielded minds, without even glancing into their P-bizz, until he found a group of people with rock solid walls around their minds. He could feel their psychic fingerprint as he brushed up against them, and was sure that if he felt them again then he would be able to identify them. He forgot about them as his name was called and he retracted his consciousness and stood, walking into the arena. Looking around at the crowd, he saw that were more than before. He soon spotted a group of people with black shrouds covering their heads, _They must be the people with the mental shielding_ he thought, as he crossed the circular area, bowed to the King, who he noticed was wearing a different dress to earlier, and took his place on the disk before finally looking at his opponent.

It was Tiffany.

He grinned at Finn, who stared back, impassively. Tiffany had two great-swords slung across his back, and no armour or other weapons. Finn, not wanting to underestimate his enemy, extended his sword and shuffled towards him, staying in a defensive position. Tiffany still had that ridiculous smirk on his face, and instead of a moustache had a 5 o-clock shadow that contrasted against his dull greeny-blue skin. He slid one sword from his back with an ominous scraping sound, and faced Finn with his rusty blade. Finn reckoned that it would poison him if that touched an open wound, and wasn't sure how the a Fire Elemental's immune system would fare against his foe's blade. Resolving to keep the blade from touching his skin, he moved forwards again, and parried a downward strike from Tiffany. They continued like this for about a minute before Finn noticed that Tiffany's guard was slouching slightly, supposedly from the young body holding the heavy sword, Finn made use of this, twisting the sword from his opponent's grip, kicking the surprised teenager in the chest. Tiffany fell back and jumped up, snarling at Finn, who stood up strait, anticipating victory.

"You are outmatched, yield" Finn said, retracting his weapon.

"That's were you're wrong!" Tiffany shouted in his childish voice, revealing a hidden dagger, before throwing it at Finn's head. He gasped, unable to dodge or parry in time. But Tiffany's aim was off and the butt of the dagger struck Finn in the fore-head, just missing the gem imbedded there. Stars danced in Finn's eyes, unable to see for a second, his vision returned, but fuzzy, angry, Finn's flames rose, creating a fiery vortex centred on the elemental, The rest of Finn's vision returned, his eyes blazing, his gaze landed on Tiffany who had unsheathed his second sword, which Finn noticed was made of ice, with wicked spikes running along the blade. Fury still in control, Finn summoned and lobbed two fire balls, Tiffany ducked under one, and chopped the second with the edge of his blade, it was evidently magical, as it would have melted on contact with Finn's fire. Finn fired a continues stream of flames from both hands, his anger still in control. He cut off the fire, and after the smoke cleared, the crowd gasped, the enemy was no-where to be seen. Finn suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his stomach for the second time that day, and looked down to see the ice-sword embedded in his lower stomach. Finn groaned as his enhanced elemental body healed the sword in place. Realising that the sword would rip out his flesh if he pulled it out, he extended his sword and used the hilt to break off the blade closest to his stomach, sending shards about an inch long all over the ground. sending the shards further into his body. He realised the crowd had gone silent. He looked up to see Tiffany staring at him in horror.

"That should be enough p-pain alone to kill you, h-how did you survive my c-cursed ice?" Tiffany stuttered.

"Trust me kid, i've suffered through more pain than you could imagine." Finn replied, wincing at the shard of cursed ice still in him.

"I can't fight that, I yield." Tiffany slumped and walked of the battlefield, the crowd cheering at the increasingly popular elemental. Finn bowed clumsily, grunting in pain as the shards continued deeper into his stomach before walking out of the arena. Outside, he frantically tried to melt the ice, but it didn't work. If anything the ice grew colder, making the burn he was feeling worse. He decided to get a doctor to take it out, walking to the first-aid tent set up outside the exit of the Flame Ossium. The tent was 'manned' by two bored looking doctors sitting behind a desk by the entrance. They looked up as Finn walked in.

"Uh, i've got a cursed ice shard in my belly" The doctors stood up, and rushed to Finn, who showed them his wound.

"Oh, we've gotta get you to surgery! You should have come quicker, this is really bad." One of the doctors produced a platform for Finn to lie on, and sprinted towards the palace. For the second time that day, Finn was rushed into the Flame Kingdom's main clinic. The doctors there took one look at Finn before rushing him onto a stone slab and inducing a dreamless magical sleep on him.

* * *

Finn woke a couple hours later, he was in the recovery room again, but there were much more people who all seemed to be sporting combat based injuries. One of the nurses walked over to Finn, who looked up at her and, without meaning to, sized her up. Stopping himself mid thought, he asked how the surgery had done. The nurse looked at her clipboard and then looked back at Finn

"The sword tip was buried deep inside your abdomen, but the surgeons were able to remove all but one piece of the sword, which had wormed it's way up your body and sat in the middle of your ribcage, close to your heart. It did not do any damage that we were not able to fix, and for some reason stopped moving, sitting soundly in the centre of your chest, squeezed between your vital organs. The medical knowledge is not yet up-to-date enough for us to remove the shard, but it is not doing any damage."

"Yes but will I be able to fight tomorrow?"

The nurse smiled at Finn "You will be able to fight the last two rounds of the tournament tomorrow, but we request that you stay here over night." Finn shrugged and agreed, as he had nowhere better to go, and proceeded to doze off, thinking about all the events off the day.

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

Flame Princess gaped as the warrior facing Fazil threw his cursed sword which landed with a thud deep in the elemental's abdomen. She shared with the crowd in a collective intake of breath. Knowing herself how it felt to have a shard of ice stabbed into a flame elemental's body. She had barely stayed conscious, but this was different, this was a cursed **blade** made of ice with spines along the edge, the pain would be excruciating. She watched on the edge of her throne as the warrior fell to one knee, then smashed the swore to pieces with his own blade, sending fragments flying, she winced with him as he stood up, and stared at Tiffany. She was still staring at Fazil as he accepted the yield and bowed to her. She saw him slightly stiffen at the base of the bow and watched him walk out of the arena as he did before, head high, without even a trace of his wound. She was worried about him, and the damage the weapon had done to his elemental matrix, but was unable to leave to see how he was, as the announcer was already yelling the names of the next challengers.

* * *

Flame Princess had no interest with the other warriors, they were in definite groups, the bullies usually won, dismissing the rest of the sneaky, stupid or wussy challengers with ease, wining solely with brute force. Then there was Fazil. He didn't seem to be a bully, he seemed... resigned, humble even, but she had seen his rage when he was taken advantage of, that was something to be scared of. He was polite, and followed through with this even at personal sacrifice. She pondered this as she walked to her bedroom, lying down and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of mysterious Fire Elementals.

* * *

**Another chapter finished, sorry about the lateness of this coming out (If you don't know I normally post before 12 noon Canberra time(that is the capital of Australia) (It is now 1/2 past 5 in the afternoon)) hope you liked it, review or PM, it makes me feel helpful.**

**THANKS!  
Fundindar**


	11. Ch11, The Tournament PT 3 PT 4

**Well, sorry guys for this coming out late, but it took me FOR EVER to come out with satisfactory writing, my dad sorta stuffed up the internet as well, but since this is an extra extra long chapter, forgiveness? *super cute face* ANYWAY, TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Finn woke in the early hours of the mourning in the hospital ward. He groaned and stood, realising that his wound no longer hurt. The doctors here worked miracles. He smiled to himself and gasped as he felt the cold of the shard in his chest. The doctors had told him that it was in a space between the intestines and the heart that didn't have pain receptors, but it was big enough for him to feel. He walked out of the hospital and away from the palace. He decided to walk to the outskirts of the city and warm up for the two remaining rounds, as both were on today. As Finn walked passed the arena, he looked inside. He was surprised to see a cloaked figure with a rapier practicing intensely. Realising that it wasn't _against_ the rules to watch other warriors practice, Finn stood in the shadows of the walkway and watched the warrior train. He could swear he knew that cloak, and cast his mind back to the past events. Then it hit him, it was the same cloak worn by the group of psychically shielded minds that he the day before. He watched with interest, the cloaked warrior had outstanding technique, and and moved his rapier so fast even Finn's improved eyes only registered a blur. _This must the reason the others were here, they were watching this one__'__s battles._ Finn walked closer to the entrance to the arena, hoping to catch a glance of the cloaked warrior's face. To Finn's surprise, the cloaked warrior stopped practicing and stared in Finn's direction.

"I know you are over there, what is the need to hide?" The unknown warrior stated in a slightly mechanical voice. Finn gasped _Rattleballs?_

"Who are your friends?" Finn asked, staring at Rattleballs, the two hooded warriors stared into the depths of the others hood until Rattleballs finally spoke.

"That is none of your concern." Rattleballs said in a voice that (as always) held no emotion "You will not last the next round of the tournament."

"So, you are competing then." The robot looked up.

"I did not say that, but yes, I will be competing today." The ex-human did not show it, but he was scared. Why did his mentor want to win the tournament? What were his reasons for doing so? Finn continued to think as he left the arena and walked outside the walls of the kingdom. But he forced himself to purge the thoughts of the robot from his mind and started training. The question was, did he have what it takes to beat his own mentor?

* * *

Finn trained until the late morning, then made his way back through the city until he arrived at the already packed arena. As there were only four challengers left, they were instructed to four separate entrances to the arena. There was a massive steel gate erected in each entrance, blocking Finn's view of the crowd, but he could gauge the seats to be full, due to the amount of noise the crowd was making. It took the announcer 3 times to calm the crowd, before yelling in the textbook commentator voice.

"WELCOME! Welcome all to the second last round of the tournament. The challengers are ready and awaiting the doors to open, so without further a due, I would like to call upon Fazil and the Dorregator to enter the arena!" A massive cheer went up as the metal door opened and Finn walked into the arena, there, he walked to the middle, and bowed to the Flame King, who smiled faintly at him, he was, once again, glad for his hood as a slight blush crept up is face. He then walked to the side of the arena, and finally set his eyes upon his opponent. It was a fire elemental, who was whooping and shouting into the crowd, He had heavy looking armour on, but no helmet, and carried a flaming broad sword, which he was casually resting across his shoulders. He was massive, almost 3 heads taller than Finn, and about the same wider. He finally turned and looked at his opponent, and started laughing like Finn was a very funny crowd had quietened down, and was waiting for either warrior to make a move.

Finally, the Dorregator stopped laughing and stared at Finn with a grin on his face. Finn was starting to get irritated with the insufferable elemental but kept his feelings on the inside, not letting a single muscle twitch on his face.

"How did you make it this far, _Pip-squeak?_ He stressed out the last word, hoping to get a laugh from the crowd, who stayed silent, waiting for Finn's reaction. They had seen his rage before, and didn't want to again.

Finn just stood there, extending his cursed weapon.

"Just can't wait to be beaten, eh? Well I shall grant thou wish." The Dorregator hefted his weapon from his shoulder and held it with two hands. Finn stood his ground as The Dorregator, screaming a war cry, held his massive sword above his head, and charged towards Finn, who ran forwards as well, only silently. Just as the enemy fire elemental reached him, Finn retracted his cursed blade, sliding in between the enemy's legs. The Dorregator, unable to stop his momentum, continued his swing, sending the heavy sword deep into the volcanic rock of the arena. No mater how much he tried, he could not dislodge the sword from its resting place. With a growl of frustration, he spun around, only to see his foe's blade inches from his neck.

"Put your hands up." Finn said quietly. The enemy elemental slowly raised his armoured arms above his head, he suddenly grinned again, turning his palms towards Finn and shooting two streams of fire at his foe. He saw the sword disappear and lowered his hands and put them together, increasing the heat of the fire. Dorregan's supporters cheered, anticipating victory, while the rest of the stadium held their breath, waiting for Fazil to appear. Finally, The streams of fire from the elemental's hands stopped, the massive elemental straitened, waiting for the ample smoke to clear. The elemental's grin faltered as Finn returned to vision, his clothes blackened and singed, but otherwise unhurt.

"I don't like my mercy being used against me, but now you have shown your true colours, I will not hold back." Finn said, slowly tearing his hood off the rest of his robes. The audience gasped, So did the princess, The gem in the middle of his fore-head was glowing brightly, Finn was staring into his foe's eyes, who was slowly backing away, glancing at the broadsword still embedded in the ground, Finn watched him, staring strait into his eyes. The Dorregan suddenly sprinted to his fallen weapon, pulling it from the ground and spinning round, to his surprise, Finn was nowhere to be seen, then suddenly, the blade of his sword fell clean off the hilt, the elemental yelled in surprise and spun around, seeing Finn retract his sword, turned away from his foe, The Dorregan yelled in fury and charged at Finn, who without turning around conjured a vortex of fire which the elemental stepped into. Suddenly, the fire turned to solid obsidian, but continued to wind up the elemental's body, coils of black fire becoming solid as they went, until The Dorregan's entire body was entombed in black volcanic glass. Finn then turned around admiring his handy work. He then realised that there wasn't a single sound in the entire arena, Finn bet he could have heard a pin drop. Then someone yelled out.

"He's killed him!" everyone turned to stare at the speaker, a fire elemental. Then everyone's heads swivelled back to Finn.

"He's not dead, just immobilised, I'm not that heartless." Then, looking back at his foe, Finn gestured, cracks spiderwebbed around the structure before the obsidian completely shattered, the fire elemental inside falling to the ground, breathing heavily. He looked up at Finn, who was studying his foe.

"Do you wish to continue?" The elemental shook his head, and stood up, before rushing out through the door he came through. Finn bowed to the King, then walked out, still not a sound in the entire arena. The announcer was the first to break the trance.

"Fazil the fire elemental has won the battle! The two remaining challengers, Rattleballs and Smirkwid, please enter the arena!"

The battle lasted about a minute, the crowd cheering and booing as events invisible to Finn went on in the arena. After what felt like forever, a cheer went up, and the commentator announced that Rattleballs was the victor.

Finn paced around the small tent he had been nominated to rest in before the final battle. One thought kept going through Finn's mind _How can I beat Rattleballs? How can I beat Rattleballs?_ Until, all too soon, one of the event organisers opened the flap of Finn's tent and notified him that the next battle was to take place in five minutes. He suddenly remembered the anger that he had felt when facing Tiffany and The Dorregan. He could not allow himself to get angry, as that would be an easy way for Rattleballs to defeat him. He suddenly realised that he had not tried performing the shadowless thrust since he had gained a Fire Elemental's body. Could the enhanced muscles bring about Rattleballs's secret technique? Surely the only person the robot had taught was Finn, and the use of the technique would hopefully surprise the robot, and allow Finn to disarm him. The organiser arrived again and gestured for Finn to follow. Finn walked out behind the organiser and back into the arena. The first thing Finn noticed was the tall stone pillars. Upon further inspection, they were made of granite, He looked questioningly at the organiser, who shrugged. "In the battle after yours, Smirkwid summoned these to provide cover and tried to sneak up on the robot. We decided to leave these here to ad a new layer of difficulty, we also shifted them around a bit."

Finn observed the new battlefield, hope sparking in his chest. He climbed onto one of the pillars and jumped to a higher one. Then the audience began walking in chatting amongst themselves and looking excitedly at the arena. Finn looked around the audience and spotted the black-garbed figures, there were 3 of them, two of them tall and slim, the third abnormally short and small, like a child. They sat themselves down, and exchanged a word or two, before falling silent and looking up at Finn, catching his stare. He looked away and cursed under his breath, he would find out their identities. Then a cheer went up and FP walked into her spectator's box, before silencing the crowd with a single motion. She waited half a minute until Rattleballs had climbed up one the spires.

"I would like to welcome you all, to the fourth and final round of this tournament!" A cheer went up, the crowd obviously exited. "It is here where the next military leader, and champion of the kingdom will be knighted, and given the choice to enter the service of the kingdom!" Another, louder cheer was heard, before the announcer started talking about the new arena.

"So, as you can see, we now have volcanic spires that the remaining challengers will have to stand on, failure to stay on these will result in loss of the battle." Finn was annoyed, but did not show it. The announcer continued "There is no restrictions to this battle, apart from inability to continue and falling from the spires, there are no other ways to win this battle. Death counts as not being able to continue." Finn, again, was shocked by the harsh rules put into play, and frowned, trying to figure out how to either dislodge or disable Rattleballs. He formed a plan, but it revolved around one important variable, which, from his experience, was not the best thing to happen. Finn gave his customary bow, and drew his blade before facing Rattleballs, who was mirroring his stance.

* * *

**It would be soooooooo evil to leave you here, but the length is starting to go a little berserk. Then again, who is counting? here's the important battle so far! (Or **_**Finn**_**al battle? I should stop.)**

* * *

The only perceivable way to defeat his mentor was to perform his own secret technique, the shadowless thrust. Then he realised what was the problem, the reason he had never been able to produce the ultimate attack was he had always been troubled or preoccupied. He glanced up at FP, who was watching the warriors in turn, and smiled, her beauty giving him an idea. He closed his eyes and remembered her. The first time he set eyes on her, being doused in the rain, having picnics in the grasslands, her flying through the air, and so on, until he felt a slight shiver run up his spine, and he knew he was ready. The crowd watched on the edge of their seats, astonished at what the elemental was doing. He opened his eyes, his flames blazing, and swung his sword.

The results were immediate. Half of the spires in the arena instantaneously exploded, including the one that Rattleballs was standing on. Finn stood still in the resulting cloud of dust, waiting for his foe to reappear. Once the dust had finally settled, the crowd gasped at the sight. An entire half of the arena's pillars were destroyed, and were littering the arena with fragments of granite, while the other half were still standing, and Finn was the only challenger who they could see was still standing. The crowd waited for something to happen, then one of the larger pieces of rubble shifted to the side, and Rattleballs stood up. The crowd cheered enormously, Finn had won, Rattleballs was defeated, Finn grinned and waved to the crowd, causing several of the younger, female members of the crowd to stare dreamily at him, Finn tried to ignore them. Finn turned around bowed to Flame Princess, who stood up and also politely applauding flame dashed to the arena floor. Finn knelt down on one knee as the King approached. She summoned a flame sword.

"Do you, Fazil, accept the offer for being the protector of this Kingdom, the leader of it's armies and member of my personal guard?"

Finn looked up at her "I do"

"Then I pronounce thee, Sir Fazil, Champion of the Fire Kingdom, Leader of it's armies and commander of my personal guard!" She stated, tapping Finn on both shoulders and his head with the flat edge of her blade. The crowd went wild. FP smiled at Finn who smiled back. "Will you join with me on the way back to the palace?"

"Just a moment my King, I have something to deal with first." Finn said, seeing the black garbed figures leaving the stands. "I'll see you tomorrow to begin work" The Princess looked slightly surprised at the request, but nodded. Finn smiled again, turned around and walked from the arena, giving the crowd another wave.

* * *

Finn decided to tail the group of mysterious spectators. So he located them, still leaving the arena, and tailed them at a safe distance. They did not talk at all, they arrived at one of the Fire Kingdom's Inns walked down one of the corridors. Finn approached the innkeeper and asked him who they were.

"Uh, they asked for their identities not to be revealed." The owner said nervously.

"Well on the authority granted to me by Flame King as the champion of this kingdom, I order you to disclose their true identities." Finn said sternly, hoping that the innkeeper would crack.

His eyes widened "So you won the tournament then? Oh, OK, I don't know their real names, but as a policy they had to lower their hoods when booking a room, just so I can check for criminals, you know? There were two tall ones, one of them looked like it was a dog man or something, the other tall one had pink skin and hair. The smallest one was a sorta robot I guess, wearing robes way to big for it."

_What was Princess Bubblegum doing watching the tournament? Well Rattleballs was a contender, so I guess she entered him into it. But hang on, a dog man?_

"What colour was the dog man's fur?"

"I didn't say he had fur, do you know these people?"

"Tell me what colour his fur was, and what rooms they are in."

"Well the dog's fur was yellow, and they are in rooms," He said glancing at a chart "B11, B12 and B14"

"Are there any rooms available in that area?" Finn said, a plan entering his mind.

The innkeeper looked at the chart again "There is one vacant room across the hall, but it's got a booking for tomorrow night."

"I'll only be here one night, so can you book me in there?"

"Uh, sure" The innkeeper replied, before rummaging around and producing a key and a sheet of paper "Sign here, ok, here's your room key, have a nice stay."

Finn thanked the owner and walked down the corridor until he found the room he was looking for. He examined his friend's rooms doors and opened his own room, before walking in and locking the door behind him. The room had a bed, and a dresser, as well as a desk. There was a window overlooking the busy street, which Finn locked, and drew the curtains closed. He sat on the bed, closing his eyes, and expanded his consciousness. Before letting it leave his room however, he once again removed the red tint and the density of it, taking the form of dust. The probe wormed it's way under doors and through cracks filling each of his friend's rooms, and he observed.

* * *

_In one of the rooms, the smallest was removing it's cloak, it was indeed BMO, wearing layers of protective clothing to stop it from melting. BMO merely plugged itself into the wall and shut down to charge. In the second room Finn looked in, Jake was hanging his cloak on the wall, before lying down on the bed and seeming to doze off, Finn noticed the mind control gem hanging from one of the coat hangers. Finn mentally smacked himself, of course, the gem stopped him from being controlled by the Lich, and it evidently worked otherwise. Continuing to the last room, he observed that PB was pacing around the room, evidently annoyed. She suddenly stopped, and walked from the room. Detaching a small amount of dust from the main, he followed her outside. She knocked on Jake's door and it opened. "Jake, I want to call a meeting in BMO's room."_

"_Ok Bubblegum" The dog sounded tired and worn out. Finn felt a pang of worry for his brother as the two walked out and into BMO's room. Once they were in, Finn slipped a part of his mind under the door before it was locked by Bubblegum._

"_OK guys, so evidently it didn't go exactly to plan, so we now have no-one close to Flame Princess to keep and eye in her. I was so sure that Rattleballs was going to win easily, I didn't come up with a plan B."_

"_Yeah PB, how did that bastard of a fire elemental win against Rattleballs?"_

"_I, I don't know." PB said, looking at her feet._

"_Well i'm out PB, i'm tired of your plans, they always get us in trouble." Jake said._

_The princess looked offended "Name three plans that of mine that have gone wrong."_

"_Reanimating the dead candy people, the earl of lemon grab, indeed the entire lemon people, Goliad, And I CAN GO ON." The candy ruler looked down at her feet. The dog continued. "I AM OUT PB, see you later. Come on BMO." With that, the dog donned his cloak, picked up BMO and his gem and left the room. Finn could hear him walk down the hall and out the front doors of the Inn._

* * *

Finn stood up from his bed and walked out of his room, before knocking on PB's door. Finn heard a faint "Come in" so he opened the door. PB looked up at him and gasped. "Fazil, what are you doing?"

Finn stared at her and lifted his hair from in front of the gem in the middle of his forehead. The princess gasped. "FINN? Oh glob, thank goodness it's you, I didn't recognise you, you have changed a lot since you completely trashed my lab."

Finn smiled at her "You know I couldn't help it." Finn said before getting serious. "So, Jake is back."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would say that." PB sighed "He arrived back just before your funeral." Finn smacked himself, he had been out of the loop for such a ling time in the mountains that he had forgotten about his funeral. The princess understood his attitude "Finn, almost the whole of Ooo showed up, we decided that the tree fort to be left as it is, to act as the memory, oh but Finn, they are still looking for you. I would strongly advise against coming to the candy kingdom anytime soon, the guards are still on high lookout for a fire elemental that fits your body type, and I doubt that I would be able to stop a unanimous vote from almost all the kingdoms to put your head on a spike." Finn was shocked, but replied calmly.

"I guess that i'll just hide out here until the entire thing cools down, eh?"

"Yes Finn."

"Oh, and PB, can you quietly tell Jake that i'm alive, but don't give details, tell him I'm off in another kingdom, in fact, forget all that and give him this message." Finn quickly wrote on a piece of fire proof paper, and handed it to Princess Bubblegum.

Finn thanked PB, and wished her well, before exiting the room and entering his own.

PB looked down at the piece of paper.

_Dear Jake,_

_I'm going to be gone for a while, but don't come looking for me, because I need you to be the hero of the candy kingdom, I'm sorry for putting you through with this, and as a warning, you may not recognise me next time you see me. Once again, i'm sorry about this, and don't look for me._

_Your Brother and Homie,_

_Finn._

_(P.S. Don't beat yourself up over this.)_

* * *

**Phew, that is a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, I'm sorry about the wait, we're moving house, so the internet is being moved, and there is a slight delay. If you are reading this I either posted this through 3g, or I got wi-fi some other way. So, I made this chapter two times the size of the others to make up for the missing chapter yesterday.**

**Review!**

**Have a nice (circle one) day/night!**

**Fundindar**


	12. Ch12, The End

**Finn Focus**

Finn awoke early that morning, like he normally did, staring up at the unknown ceiling, he sat there for a moment before standing up and stretching. He replaced his singed and torn work clothes with nicer robes, and his normal pair of red boots. He stared at himself in the mirror and tucked his orange pants into his knee high boots. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the innkeeper.

"Do you ever get any sleep?" Finn asked the same elemental from the previous night as he returned the key for his room before starting to count out the correct payment in silver coins.

"I don't need much these days, just a couple hours and I'm good for the whole day." Finn presented his money, the innkeeper counted it himself before tucking it away and fare welling Finn, who turned and headed towards the palace.

When he arrived, there was a small amount of people walking around the throne room, the people that were there were yawning and slouching about. Not wanting to disrupt anyone, Finn quietly walked in and leaned against one of the walls. watching the activities of the palace staff. Before long, Flame Princess walked into the throne room. She was looking as beautiful as ever, and was wearing a long red dress that made her look like a god. She walked through the room and sat down at the throne, before finally spotting Finn, who was still leaning against the wall. She looked surprised for a moment, then regained her composure and beckoned him over. He stood at the base of the stairs and bowed. The Princess stared at him before surprising Finn by standing up and walking down the stairs.

"Let's go take a walk." Finn nodded and walked with FP outside into the burning gardens.

* * *

"So, tell me a little about yourself" Finn had anticipated this question and had already figured out what to say

"Well, were do you want me to start?" Finn asked FP, who looked at him.

"At the beginning, why don't you show up in any of the Fire Kingdom's Records?"

Finn waited a long moment before replying "I was abandoned at a young age, and was raised by a pride of fire lions. I stayed with them for ages, until some water elemental came and killed all my family. I swore to hunt her down, so I did." Finn shed a single burning tear. He figured that since Fazil didn't have a history, if he invented one that fit it wasn't lying. "Of course that showed me that the whole of the rest of the world was out there, and I vowed never to let the strong destroy the weak, so I became an adventurer, helping people if I could, and crawling dungeons and stuff."

Suddenly, A massive headache hit Finn, who kneeled slowly down on the ground, silently screaming his head off. Images flashed before his eyes. _A black rainicorn, flying across the sky. A fire lioness, finding a small fire elemental baby. A cat, running across the grasslands. Fazil, smiling at a female human. A golden owl, screeching._ Finn opened his eyes. But it was not Finn. For a moment, his eyes glowed blue, but he blinked and they turned back to normal. Flame Princess was staring down at him, he realised.

"What the hell was that Fazil!?" FP shouted at him, scared by his story and what he had just done.

Finn shook his head to clear his thoughts. Another headache had started up. "I… I don't know" He suddenly felt a coldness in his chest, that went away as quickly as it had happened.

FP rushed to Finn and hoisted him to his feet. "Look at me, we gotta get you to the hospital."

"NO, no, I just wanna, lay down for a while." FP looked into his eyes, which were thankfully back to their original colour.

"OK, I was gonna give you a tour of the palace, but you can have that later on today." She said firmly, clearly worried "I don't want to see you leave that bed until at least noon, then I will give you a tour and we can start work!" FP said happily, as she led Finn to the second highest floor in the palace, and then into a room with a kingsized bed, armour stand, dresser, desk, a bathroom and several arm chairs. "This will be your room, ok? Now I don't want to see you out of here by noon." FP said as she walked from the room. Finn flopped on the bed and and grabbed his head with both hands. The headache was getting worse.

* * *

He wasn't able to get any sleep, as his headache was building up in strength all morning. Last time he had seen the images the same had happened, but it had stopped after a while. This time however, the headache kept building in strength. As it finally reached the apex of pain, suddenly disappeared leaving a sweat drenched Finn to gasp in surprise. He was breathing heavily. After a minute or so of calming down, a small high-pitched sound filled the air, growing with intensity for every second. Finn stood up and tried to locate the sound, reimagining his clothes as he went, his search led him out the window and above the palace, where a red light was hovering. As the sound became easier to hear, the ball of light became clearer and bigger. Very slowly, the small ball became a much bigger disk of light. Finn flew around the disk, noticing that you could only see it from one side. It was impossibly thin. It continued to slowly grow in size. Finn flew quickly down to the throne room, He shot through the door and landed in front of FP.

"Fazil, what are you doing? Hang on, you can fly?"

"No time to talk, there's something happening on top of the palace." FP nodded and rushed back outside with Finn. FP turned her body into a fire snake's and shot up the wall of the palace, Finn flew up and landed next to FP. The disk was now starting to spin along it's circumference. The mysterious object suddenly stopped spinning and stuck there, making a loud humming sound. Finn noticed that several cracks were appearing, but the cracks were appearing connected to the disk in the air. The UFO started cracking. Then with a deafening explosion, the disk cracked, revealing a fire edged swirling vortex of confused purple light. Finn and FP gasped, the portal suddenly shot out two chains, which wrapped themselves around Finn's fore-arms. They had a purple aura, and immediately started dragging Finn towards the portal

"FAZIL!" FP yelled, conjuring two fire whips. She swung them at the chains. There was an explosion, but the only thing that was damaged were FP's fire whips, which had been completely destroyed. Finn pushed all his power into trying to keep him away from the vortex, which continued to drag him in despite his best efforts at slowing it down. As Finn got closer to the portal, the chains increased in speed. Finn hit the middle of the portal and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, it collapsed into itself, and another deafening explosion Filled the air.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes to feeling like he was floating. But closed them immediately when he saw what he was floating through though. There was a purple nexus, swirling clouds of energy and chaos. Lightning lit them up every few seconds. He coaxed his eyes open again. Upon closer inspection, He saw hundreds of tunnels made of the purple gas-like substance, they all had energy particles moving very fast through them. He took a look a where he was. He was close to were two of these tunnels running alongside each other, completely parallel. But then he noticed That one of them had a hole in it, and a single energy particle was flying out of it, on a collision course with the other tunnel. Finn yelled out when he realised that that particle was him. He watched, helpless, as the particle grew closer and closer to the parallel tunnel, until finally the particle hit the opposing thread, creating a small shockwave and blasting a hole in that universe. The hole started closing as Finn was sucked into a portal that was similar to the one he had come through. That was the last he cold remember, before blacking out.

* * *

Finn awoke in a small volcanic cave. He rolled out of the cave to see a pride of flaming lions going about their business. One or two of them looked up at him, but for the most part ignored him. Suddenly, memories flooded into his mind, memories that didn't seem to be his. _There was a golden skinned fire elemental baby, toddling across the Fire Kingdom__'__s Volcano Plane. A lioness walked up behind him. She picked him up and carried him back to the pride. The baby now about 8 and was firing a spear of fire at a fire wolf, which died instantly. He sat down to the fresh meat and tucked in. The same elemental but around 18 was playing with the now mature cubs, when a shadow loomed over him. An old woman clad in blue, sending shards of ice down at the pride, His family dying around him, he swore vengeance. After the battle, there was a single surviving cub, who Fazil embraced joyfully, tears of happiness streaming down his face. He embarked on his journey after burying almost his entire family. Reaching the ice kingdom. Flying up to the circular window. Impaling the ice queen on a volcanic glass spire. Leaving her there to rot. Coming upon another pride, asking for a safe place to rest. Them accepting and giving him the cave he was now siting in._ Finn, no Fazil held his head in his hands, _who was Finn?_ The fiery being stood up, walking towards the leader of the pride. Thanking him, then leaving with his last surviving relative, to explore the wilderness of the fire kingdom. _What even was a human? And why did he remember being a Finn? _"Well into the vault that goes, kerplunk!"

_He was Fazil, outcast of society, avenger of his clan, one of only two survivors._

_He was Flame Prince._

_**A/N **_Incase you don't quite understand what happened, i'll give you a run down. So Finn defied nature by changing species, this caused the two parallel universes to be drawn closer together. And Finn became more and more like Flame Prince (From the comic series of Adventure Time) Eventually, this became too much and the fabric of time and space shattered for a moment, pretty much a reset button, removing the glitch from the system, fusing Finn's consciousness and body with Flame Prince's memories and universe. (Incase you were wondering, Finn/Fazil keeps the blade of thorns)

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Thank you so much you guys for supporting this story as it grew and spread, but I am sad to announce that this is the final chapter. As the holidays draw to a close, I will not be able to keep up such a steady flow of chapters. I will be starting a sequel in my free time, (mostly the weekends) About Fazil in the gender swapped universe, and how FP deals with another person she cared about being gone. Keep and eye out for it on my profile page. I have it planned, so expect the first chapter within a couple weeks!**

**Bye for now, see you in the next fic!**

**Fundindar**

**(P.S. Review or PM me if you need an explanation on something)**


End file.
